Kamen Rider Drive! Type: Monster High!
by subterra59
Summary: Out of a million beings who still see enemies than ally's, one family had broke the boundaries without power of political study... but by true love from the most dangerous attack called the Global Freeze Event. Now, a Human teen walks the footsteps of Monsters, and changes the worlds point of view to protect the the citizens of New Salem from the evil forces of the Roidmudes.
1. Start Your Engine!

**I do not own Kamen Rider Drive nor Monster High.**

Rain fell from the sky, everyone between monster and humans went on their own ways in their own homes. However, things did not go as planned, as the borders were destroyed by an attack of unknown origin, some kind of android like beings invaded the earth as the entire world began moving slow motion. As if a huge weighted density slows everything down, the water, fire, even people were having a very hard time moving. These androids attack all over the world, both humans and monsters harming anyone in their path.

A baseball is dropped into a rain filled puddle and splashed, but it is in slow motion due to the world around them being weighted of heavy pressure. A young boy was being held protectively by his mother while his father having metal baseball bat in his hands and a minotaur man with closed fists besides him. Humans and Monsters never liked each other, but these two individuals are not facing each other… but their opponent… is one of the invading androids.

None can barely move as they try to attack the android but failing as the humanoid machine walked casually even if the world is heavy, the father stood first but was stabbed in the chest. The Minotaur tries to avenge the father but was swatted away and was slammed to a brick wall.

Even when the world became heavy, the mother and son witness the fight and the android coming closer to them… until a miniature highway developed out of nowhere and in between the attacker and victims. A red miniature car road across the tiny highway, lighting itself on fire lighting the highway to create a fire wall.

The android stopped and backed away until it turns around to see a strange black armored warrior, with the helmet and visor brighten like headlights and attacked the android.

The boy watches past his mother's arms, seeing the high tech armored warrior battle the android as more of the enemies try to battle the defender of humanity. A struck of lightning brighten the world.

-0-0-0-0-0-

*GASP!*

A black haired teen with brown eyes bolted up from the back seat on the right window, looking around to see still passing trees and sign. The teen wore a red shirt with black and orange hot rod flames underneath a black jumpsuit jacket and blue jeans. He was wearing large headphones, listening to music in his recent slumber, taking off the devices and looks at the driver's seat.

"That dream again honey?" His mother said as she drives van, paying attention to the road as she looks over the rear view mirror, an angle enough to see her son. He could see his mother's dark red hair and emerald eyes, wearing a yellow top and blue jeans.

"...Yeah… that dream..." the teen said and looks away to see the scenery. "Are we there yet?"

"Not yet Chris." said a gruff but gentle voice. The teen peeks to see a muzzle of a humanoid black bull and short curled horns. These are his parents, the mother is Amanda Davis, and his stepfather, a minotaur named Alister Bounds."We're arriving at the border gates of New Salem."

-0-0-0-0-

My name is Christian Bounds, formerly named Davis, I just moved away from Boo York to New Salem. Sure it has been a rocky start for us humans because we live in the monster world now due to the marriage.

Right I should start at the beginning.

In a world with untold mystery, there lived a two species, one for humans, the other… monsters. Humans have heard the terrifying tales of monsters, creeping up the night to frighten anyone as well harm their homes, family, and lives. However, the Monster society is no different than humans, other than being… different. Such as enhanced strength, speed, including some inhuman features to be from mythical creatures or made science made. Both Humans and Monsters could coexist… however, the pride, jealousy even stubborn mind would think otherwise…

…

And something else.

…

About a few years ago, a strange… I don't know how to describe it… but I can say the world had experienced a Global Freeze. It is not as you think, because it was not a temperature drop into the Ice Age, it's because the entire world stopped moving. I've felt it too and so did everyone else, it felt like heavy pressure is weighted, making mobility of everything very difficult. I can still remember those strange creatures… androids… I'm assuming, I can still remember the time heavy pressure upon my body…

…

Sorry, it's a _very_ touchy subject.

…

Right now, Alister married my mom, at first I was surprised to have a monster of a stepfather? But it took me a while to accept him, well he did try to save us from the attack what got my attention, and I owe him. Hey, if he can bring my mom back from a world of loneliness and darkness to light and happiness, that is an accomplishment and my approval. After observing what he does for a living as a Physical Deaducation instructor, mom and I decided to try a little living in the monster realm… might I add it is really amazing and far more humble. Sure it took the other monsters to accept the idea of this kind of arrangement of one of the first humans living with monsters, but we all learned to try and compromise and live peacefully.

But for me that's a double-edged sword, during my time in Boo York I was considered an outcast along with the bullying. One time I got into a fight with a gang of Orcs when I was on my way home from a local bakery, I blacked out, and I 'woke up' so to speak to me standing before the bully, on the ground bruised and bleeding... With my own swollen, bleeding, knuckles. Everyone said I was a sleeper agent, most people said I was some kind of human experiment… I considered myself dangerous. So the past few years I resorted to being homeschooled to keep everyone safe from me, I do not know what had happened, but I can _not_ make the same mistake again.

-Oh, we passed the border, one step down, the next up the mountain.-

Right now, Alister's job of being a school coach transferred him to New Salem's Monster High School and my mom got a new job as creature veterinarian after she graduated Boo York's Creature and Animal Veterinary school.

Now here we are, moving to New Salem to start a new life.

-0-0-0-0-End Monologuing-0-0-0-0-

"Should be up ahead." Alister said as he looks at the many houses through the neighborhood.

Amanda focuses on driving while looking around the houses. "There so many," she said in awe. "How do we know which one is ours?"

Chris just looks out the window to see the open space of the neighborhood, there lacks many buildings which block the sun, as well more plants than and flora decorations than just the balcony and fire escapes. "Hopefully it's home." he mutters.

Alister points with his big hands and finger at a certain house. "There," he said. "That's our new home."

Chris looks up ahead to see a two story house with uncut grass which could reach to about a foot tall. The house exterior made of durable bricks much like the other homes, as well a small garden close and a large porch side for outdoor sitting. Amanda pulls up the driveway to put it on park as Alister exits as reaches his pockets for the keys and opens the door. "One small step for minotaur and family." he said and steps inside and turns around to his family. "One giant leap for our new lives." he jokes to brighten the mood.

Amanda giggles as she grabs a light weighted box from the trunk of the van while Chris smirks humorously with his head shaking as he takes a heavier box. His ear twitch just to see the moving truck coming in, driven by a couple of gargoyles pull to the side of the driveway. Alister got out to the driveway and waves his hand. "Thanks for the help boys." he said as the gargoyles flew off with their job done. "I got the heavy stuff son." he walks over to the moving truck, lifting up a refrigerator with ease as he marches into the now opened garage. "Your room is upstairs, it should be the large one other than the master room." he said to Chris as he passes by.

As the teen takes his box and turns to the house, his eyes saw something glinting on the side of the house. He looks over if anyone would have noticed, he wanted to go on his business and help move in… but his curiosity is much bigger… he walks to the side of the house, right behind a dead bush from the gardens… to see something odd. It was a small toy car with a red paint job, he picks it up to inspect it, looking like it is brand new. "Hm… looks like some kid dropped this?" he said and looks around, seeing if anyone is looking for the toy. "Ah well, I'm sure the kid will come looking for it." Chris said and pockets the toy car and continues his way inside of his new home

But what he or anyone in the neighborhood is unaware, a black Honda NSX with a red and lines in the middle across the body. Inside is a middle aged man holding up a small binoculars, watching the human teen picking up the small car and walks to his new home.

"He picked it up." The man said as he puts it away, looking at the dashboard. "Just like you said he would."

" _He'll be a good candidate,"_ said the dashboard in a slight computer voice. _"We need a human who has experience with both Humans and Monsters for our new unit."_

"Right." the man said as he pulls up his tie. "We're in top gear."

-0-0-0-0- Later -0-0-0-0-

As all the boxes taken inside and most of the furniture set in designated areas in a large living room area, Chris walks inside of the moving truck to find anymore boxes which needs to be taken in. Alister walks as he waits at the entrance of the trunk for Chris to come out with more furniture.

"Hello there." The minotaur's attention is caught and turns to see a married werewolf couple walking up to him. Both are brown furred, the husband seem a almost as tall as Alister, only half a foot shorter. The wife is about a shoulders height to Alister as she held a tray of cookies. "You must be the new neighbors?" The husband spoke and outstretched his hand to the minotaur.

"Yes we are," Alister shook his new neighbor's hand, trying to look as polite as possible with new people, "My family and I just moved here about an hour ago. My name is Alister Bounds."

"I'm Clawrk Wolf," The husband introduces himself and wraps his arm around his wife's waist as she snuggles to her mate. "And this is my wife Harriet Wolf." however, the female werewolf's gaze around the moving truck and the house.

"Where is your family?" Harriet asked curiously.

"My Wife is inside taking a break from moving furniture, and my stepson is checking the truck to see if anything's left."

"Hey dad!" Chris's voice is heard inside truck, catching the attention of the adults outside. "There's no more boxes in this truck, should I start pushing the sofa out?"

"Hang on, don't want to ruin the legs. Excuse me for a second." Alister hopes in the truck bed to cause a light shake from the recently added weight.

Clawrk looks over to Harriet with a smile. "They sound nice?" he said and looks at their new neighbors two story home. "Normally we would see Minotaurs as hostile and territorial?

"Oh I can't wait to see the whole family." The werewolf wife agrees as her ears are twitching with eagerness.

They then hear a rumble in the truck as Alister is backing up to the entrance of the trunk. "Ok, ok, set it down here," he said and the couch is placed near the edge of the truck. The Minotaur hops off on ground level and grabs couch again. "Alright ready?"

"1, 2," the younger voice counted down to signal his father. "3!" the couch is lifted almost simultaneously, allowing Alister to backup to pull the furniture out. Clark and Harriet watched as the couch is taken out… only to have their ember eyes widened in shock to see the Normie teen boy shuffling out. "Ok, stop!" the furniture is put down at the edge and the Normie boy hops off. "Ok again!" the large furniture is lifted again, the monster and human shuffles together to the front of the house.

"Um… Alister?" Clawrk spoke up as he is still in shock. "Is _he_ your _son_?"

"Hold on, give us a second! Right! No, your right!" Alister hollers over as he looks behind him, in charge of steering the couch for his step son. "Ok, here is good for now." Both step father and son put it together, walking to each other and high fived one another. The Minotaur turns to the Werewolf family and puts his hand on his step son's shoulder. "Clawrk, Harriet, this is my step son, Christian Bounds."

The introduced son gently greets them with a wave and smile. "Nice to meet you two." but all he could see is their shocked have not left the presence just yet.

Alister sees this kind of awkwardness and pats Chris's shoulder. "Go ahead inside and get your mother, grab a couple of water bottles and our folding chairs."

"You got it dad." the Normie teen heads inside the house through the front door.

As the three monster adults waited for the human to get inside from hearing distance, Alister looks at them with his arms crossed with a light stare. "Alright, speak your minds out," he said with a protective voice and listens to the two.

Harriet elbows her husband to snap out of his stunned trance. "Sorry," Clawrk straightens himself out with a slight cautious look, "Um, it's just," he pauses for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "We weren't expecting a… um…-."

"What he is trying to say is, we never expect you and your wife to have a… Normie… son?" Harriet finished what her husband could not say.

"Normie wife and stepson." Alister said and scratches the back of his head and exhales softly. "It's a really long story, but I like you two to meet my family first."

Clawrk and Harriet looked at one another, shrugging and nod at the Minotaur when the tension began to ease a little. "That would be wonderful." the husband said as his and his wife's breathing are now under control.

"Honey," a voice is heard to see Amanda walking out of the house and sees the Wolf couple. "Oh neighbors!" she said cheerfully, walking next to Alister and hugs his arm. The Werewolves looked a little shocked, getting used to the fact a Normie woman and a Monster man are together. Amanda watches them for a few seconds and looks up to her husband. "They seem to be taking well." she said with a smile.

Alister shrugs after looking down to his wife and back to the Wolf couple. "Clawrk, Harriet, this is my wife, Amanda Davis."

"Bounds," the human wife corrects her husband. "I've stopped using that name when I married you."

"Right sorry." Alister smirks with a teasing look, he then sees Chris grabbing a small ice cooler in one hand and under his other arm are about three folding chairs. "Here Chris, I got that." he said and grabs the chairs and unfolds them. "Come sit." he offers the wolf family a seat as he gestures couch. "I'll grab the the fold out table, why don't you all chat while I get it." he said and leaves his family side and went inside of the house.

The werewolf couple looked hesitant and sat down on the couch, surprisingly it is quiet soft and comfy. Chris and Amanda took their seats on the metal folding chairs, the son took out a water bottle and hands it to his mother who gratefully took it, he takes out another bottle. His gaze turn to Clawrk and Harriet, and offers one bottle. "Are you two thirsty?" he asked in concern. "We have plenty in the cooler."

"Um…" Clawrk hesitated as he looks at the human teens offering. Many thoughts had process faster than he could ever image. Is this boy about to poison him, what is he doing, is that even wa-. Harriet nudges her husband to snap out of it, her eyeballs telling him. _'Don't be rude!'_ The husband werewolf looks at the water bottle again. "Sure," he said and takes the bottle as well another one for his wife. He opens one of them and sips it to test it for his wife, it is ok, it is just water in a bottle.

Amanda and Chris looked at one another with utter confusion, but shrugged. To humans and monsters it is to find a compromising spot to sit down and have a talk, a miracle if there will ever be true peace with one another.

"I'm back." Alister said and unfolds a wooden table. "Here, let me place the tray of cookies for you." he said as Harriet the Minotaur husband the tray and puts it on the table.

Chris looks at the plate of delicious pile of confection, allowing Harriet to giggle a little. "Go ahead, their homemade chocolate chip."

Chris nods and takes one and took a bite without hesitation. Sweet and freshness took over his taste buds, mentally holding in a one true weakness of delicious chocolate chip cookie to be devoured in seconds. He remembers his manners and took another bit of his cookie. "They're really delicious Mrs. Wolf."

Harriet smiles, waving her hand in defense with little pride, feeling all her fears starting to wash away. "Oh thank you, you should try my daughter's, she loves to bake her own batch just in case she's babysitting the pups."

Amanda took one as well and takes a bit, savouring the flavor and lets out a satiflying moan. "They are good, you should try my brownies." she asked the werewolf wife and the women began to chat.

Clawrk stares at the conversation between Monster and Human, blinking if he was dreaming at all… but he is not. This is happening. An actual conversation is being made without any confrontation of threats nor hostility. The Alpha of his wolf family turns to Alister with a puzzling look. "Can I ask you something Mr. Bounds?"

"Please, Alister is alright," he said as he sips his own bottle of water. "Ask away, we are an open book."

"How… did you meet this…" Clawrk eyes the human family and back at the Minotaur.

"Ah," Alister puts the bottle down on the folding table and sits back with his hands together. "I assume you remember the Global Freeze Event?"

The conversation between Monster and Human stopped as the three words were said. Harriet features softened slightly, remember how she and her family experience the panic and fear to be forced into slow motion. "Who doesn't remember it?" she spoke as she was trying to run to her family to check on their safety but was held back by the massive slowdown.

"I met miss Beauty Queen here," Alister started getting a punch to the shoulder from his blushing wife, he would not have due to him one of the sturdier species… but internally he did feel his wife's mean hook. "shortly before the attack. We ran into each other when she, Chris, and her first husband, Adam, were on a family outing."

The wife of the Minotaur calms her blush as the dreaded memory of the attack resurfaced. "We were planning on having a small game of baseball, but we never got the chance." Amanda said sadly as the pain began to surface little by little, feeling useless at the time. "Alister and Adam tried to save us during the Freeze, but they were just knocked away like ragdolls. Adam didn't survive the attack." She looked like she was going to cry, only to have a gently hand is placed on her shoulder from her husband.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Clawrk said, surprising himself.

Chris felt in pain to witness his father his death, but did not want to dread memory for too long as it is bad for himself and helped in the conversation. "After the Freeze ended, we met up again by chance, and our relationship grew from there." He smiles as the memories when Alister came to their lives, how the Minotaur father made his mother smile again. Alister even built a new father and son relationship, all it took was a baseball tossed at on his lap to tear him away from playing too many video games. "Soon one thing led to another, we moved here to start our new life."

Clawrk and Harriet stared at their new neighbors with an amazed expression, from the Global Freeze event could cause either a dreadful aftermath, or something amazing. A family such as this welcomes both Monsters and Humans together. They wanted to say more, until their ears twitched upwards, hearing a familiar sound coming from the neighborhood in their direction. A loud howl is heard, causing the Bound family to looked confused and began to search the source.

"What was that?" Amanda spoke up as she scans the area.

Harriet and Clawrk sighed, "That would be our youngest pups getting into an argument, again." the wife said, but hears something else. "And that would be my second eldest daughter."

Chris raises his eyebrow now curious. "You can tell by their footsteps?"

"She an expert in the field on children." Clawrk smiles as his wife blushes with pride. "We raised them together, it is a handful, but we love our family so."

Just like Harriet said, a teen werewolf girl skid across the sidewalk of the new house not looking out of breath and looks at Clawrk and Harriet. Chris turns his head to the new arrival to get a good look of her. She is brown fur just like the Wolf couple he and his family are talking to, a long dark brown fluffed hair and pierced ears, she also seem to be wearing a designer jacket over a tiger striped black and pink shirt with a short purple skirt which complements the jacket, and completing the outfit, she wears pumps like boots with shows her clawed toes. "Mom, dad, the pups are teething again." she walks over Clawrk and Harriet, but her attention is turned to see the Human and Monster family. She paused for a moment and looks at her parents. "Um, these are our new neighbors right?"

Harriet nods and stood up with Clawrk following her as they walk to their daughter. "Yes, yes they are." she said and places her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Clawdeen, these are our new neighbors, the Bounds family." she said and gestures her free hand to them as they stood and waved hello. "This is Alister Bound, and his wife Amanda Bound," and she then gestures to the son. "And this is their son, Christian Bound."

The stepson waves. "Just call me Chris, it's easier to remember." he said to the Werewolf family.

Alister looks at his custom made wrist watch and his eyes widened. "Woah look at the time, we better finish unpacking before it gets dark."

"Honey, the stove isn't working yet so I can't cook anything tonight." Amanda said, already sick of eating chips and junk food on the road. The Minotaur and Human son agreed with her, they need real food and fast.

Chris thought for a moment, and he had an idea. "How about I go into town and grab some take out?"

Alister and Amanda looked at each other with a worried expression, a Normie walking into a town filled with fearful Monsters. "Are you sure about that?" Amanda said. "This town may not like a _Normie_ running around like all alone?"

Chris smiles with confidence, hopefully this will give him the opportunity to explore New Salem, not to mention some good food to eat. "I'll be fine, I saw a restaurant on the way here… I think?" He scratches the back of his head to try to remember.

Clawrk thinks for a moment, they seem nice enough, not to mention who would not want to see a family go hungry for the night. He turns to Clawdeen who is chatting with her mother, processing on what is happening. "Clawdeen." He hollers to his daughter.

The teen werewolf girl stops talking to her mother and walks over to her father. "Ya dad?"

"This young man here needs help finding a restaurant in town." Clawrk asks her daughter kindly, causing Clawdeen's eyes to widen a little before regaining her composure. "Just in case he gets lost, ok?"

"Dad, you realize he's a _Normie_ , right?" She pointed with hand on her hip with her eyebrow raised. "Nothing good comes from them, they always cause trouble for us."

"Ok, ow." Chris crosses his arms with the insult digging into his skull. "Standing right here." But he was only ignored by the werewolf.

Clawrk rolls his eyes and leans to Clawdeen's ears and whispers, the Human teen raises his brow as he eyes on the father and daughter. When the alpha wolf of the family pulls back, the daughter looks at him. "You promise?"

"Only if you keep your promise." Clawrk said with a compromising voice, handing his daughter credit card from his wallet.

Clawdeen thinks for a moment as she taps her finger to her chin, she turns to her father with a grin. "Alright dad," she then turns to Chris and waves her hand while walking away. "Come on _Normie_ boy, I'll show you the sweet spots to get some grub."

Chris rolls his eyes and follows the werewolf girl. "My name is Chris, it's a nickname with five letters."

"Whatever."

"Don't forget to pick up some food too, Mom said she's feeling for Zombese."

"Got it dad."

As the two teens left the adults to town, they then look at one another with Harriet about to leave. "I better help the kids get the pups under control," the mother wolf said. "Hopefully I can stop them before they tear up the sofa again." she then dashes off at full speed, leaving a trail of dust.

"I love that woman." Clawrk lets out a heart warming chuckle and turns to Alister. "Need help lifting anything heavy inside?"

Alister turns to the area and points with his thumb at the large furniture presented. "Most of it is in the garage but it is kind of packed with bed frames television stands. Just the sofa and we're good."

Clawrk rolls up his sleeves to preparing himself for the heavy lifting. "Lead the way."

-0-0-0-0-

As the teen Werewolf and human walk side by side in somewhat distant from one another to town, bystanders who walked or dove pass them stare at Chris with shock, discomfort, or scared. Clawdeen turns her head a little as she pays attention to where she is walking, "You seem used to being' stared at _Normie_."

Chris sighs as he rolls his eyes, ignoring everyone else who is staring and talking behind his back. "My name is Christian, or Chris, come on, it's only five letters." he stated, but looks at her to see the werewolf ignoring her. "To answer your question, yes, mom and I get stared at a lot back at Boo York."

Clawdeen listens in, getting to know him to be her friend or foe. "So what do you do?"

"Baseball, but I wasn't in any teams because I'm homeschooled part of the time so dad took me to the batting cages to practice my swings." The teen from Boo York explains his hobbies. "I read a lot of books, cook, watched dozens of car shows, learned boxing from a former champ next door." he said and thinks for a moment and turns to Clawdeen. "Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away meatbag." Clawdeen said with slight harshness, unable to trust a human bit by bit.

"Did you make your clothes yourself?"

The werewolf girl stops at her tracks, causing the human to stop as well to see her amber eyes looking at him with a raised brow. "How did you know that?" she said with confusion. "I never said anything about fashion to you?"

"I don't know, I just kind of assumed." Chris raises his hands in defense. "Your clothes seemed hand me downs but looked like they took into an extreme overhaud with skill."

"Oh I see?" Clawdeen let out a smirk as a glint had shine besides her eye with a devious look. "Was the little _Normie_ Boo checking me out?" she said with a teasing voice.

"Wha-?" The Human sputters as his face is dressed in a red blush, shaking his head in denial. "No, no I wasn't!" he denies and tries to defuse the situation.

Back in Boo York during his homeschool routine, his parents go out to work while he is home alone doing nothing but read towers of books. His blessing and curse is his observation skills during the development. Counting the leaves on the home gardens at the small balcony as well doing some paintings to keep his mind busy to avoid the development of cabin fever. However, he gets into such detail he literally jots almost everything down into photographic memory and almost clear observation.

"Really?" The werewolf girl presses her advances as she leans forward to get closer to the humans face, satisfied to see him blushing up a storm. "Are you saying I'm not pretty?" she raises her brow.

"No, no, you're bea-PRETTY, a pretty Ghoul!" Chris stutters while he blushes, finding himself staring at her amber eyes, feeling allured to them but tries not to give in to her teasing temptations.

The Werewolf smirks, leaning back with a satisfying look on her face and turns around, leaving the Human to blink for a moment to get his thoughts together. However, both never noticed that instead of just being stared at by the bystanders, there was one particular monster watching them.

On one of the rooftops of a Pizza restaurant a certain Werecat was eating a slice of stolen pizza, enjoying the show to see the Normie follows the Monster. She had orange fur and red stripes, her hair orange and cut short which laps over her right eye as it is pattern like a tiger. She wore a leather jacket with spikes decorated on her collar, and a dark red and black shirt. The werecat also wears tattered and cut black pants over another set of thin pink sports shorts and leathered black pumps.

"Me~ow?" the Werecat watches from the rooftops, her eyes trained on Chris following Clawdeen as he was given a grand tour of the Monster District of New Salem. "Well, looks like things won't be so boring after all?" But what she does not know, is she is also being watched by a small, purple toy car which at the hood has a white ninja star printed.

-0-0-0-0-

"Oh Clawd, I wish she was here." A petit pale skin vampire with black pigtails with pale skin and pale purple eyes, wearing a black and pink clothing in a gothic sense high heeled shoes.

"Ughuuughugh." Said the zombie girl with large glasses as she is typing her laptop with the fastest fingers of the entire planet.

"Of course wish magic is real." An mummy with expensive clothing said with a gorgon teen boy next to her. "Except wishes may make things good, but also makes things worse."

"He has to help his sisters watch the little pups mate." A sea monster teen ghoul spoke out. "They said they're parents are taking care of things with some new neighbors."

"Love little furballs." A russian accented abominable snow girl said and hugs herself. "Like Yetis but tiny and a dozen of them."

"Hey, isn't that Clawdeen over there?" A green skin ghoul with stitches all over her body and mismatch eyes points to where the Werewolf, who is also followed… by… a…

"NORMIE?!"

-0-0-0-0-

"Right there is a Coffin Bean, the local coffee shop," Clawdeen points out the restaurants, cafes, and hang out spots for Chris to get around. "Over there is the Rising Dragon, a Zombese Restaurant, good place to get take out, we'll get that later on the way home."

"Wow, a lot of good places," The human observes the many shops, making a mental note to take a look at the bookstore. He could get used to a place like this without the enclosed concrete/brick walls, as well a good restaurant with his family ea-.

"LOOK OUT CLAWDEEN!" A voice screamed with panic and fear. The sharp senses of a wolf could not react fast enough to dodge a pale skinned, pink and red blur which tackled the Werewolf away from the human.

"What the heck?" Chris turns to the Werewolf girl dancing but more likely keeping herself from falling with a small girl on her waist held on for dear unlife.

"Draculaura!?" Clawdeen stood as she struggles to keep her balance up as the petite pale girl continues to cling like her unlife depends on it. "Get off me!"

"Don't worry my Beast Friend Forever, I'll save you from the Human!"

"Who-with-the-what-now?" Chris looks around for help but soon sees a fire elemental with… well… fire balls lit in his hands. The human could see a group of other different species of Ghouls and Boos behind the fire user. A Zombie girl with glasses on, a Mummy girl with expensive looking clothes, a mermaid, a Gorgan boy with sunglasses, a girl with pale blue skin and visible lower sharp jaws which could pose as an Yeti, courtesy of the snow floating around her. And a girl with green skin and stitches all over her body which pose as a Frankenstein.

"Stay away from the Ghoul, Normie!" the hotshot monster puffs his chest as well posing fighting stances which most look unbalance.

Chris raises both his hands in defense, looking at the group other than the fire user. "Wait, wait! I come in peace!?"

"Really?" The tall, muscular, Gorgon teen Boo walks up to him and stares down at the human. Comparing Chris's size to the monster, he is approximately about the height of the Gorgon's chin. A height disadvantage for the human, but size does not matter, there is always an alternative solution. "Why are you following Clawdeen then?" he said with a calm and chilled voice, as well a hint of better logical thinking than the fire user. However, he can feel the intimidation behind those shades when the black shades have two green faded balls of light, probably ready to turn the human to stone.

"He's my new… neighbor!" Clawdeen manages to peel off the vampire called Draculaura and manages to calm her down and defused the growing tensions. She walks next to the human with the petite vampire next to the Werewolf at a distance from human. "His step-dad's a minotaur and his mom's human," the entire group gasped in shock, as well with the Gorgon teen's snake hair's widened their eyes. "they just moved in recently and I'm showing him around the place."

The group minus the zombie stared at Chris and Clawdeen in utter shock and disbelief, it was a long pause when the Human looks at Clawdeen. "Um… does this kind of thing happen from time to time?"

Clawdeen shrugs and as she is entertained to see her friends in such a state, _slightly_ making her like the Normie already. "Sometimes, but nothing like this."

"Huh?" Chris looks over to Clawdeen and back at the group. "It's like seeing them get smacked with a piranha." he said and waves his hand like he is slapping air.

For once, the werewolf girl agrees with the Normie, "Right?"

The zombie girl walks over to Chris who seems a little afraid but remembers the eating brains is a myth, preferring other food like steaks or burgers. The glasses wearing undead girl looks at him with curiosity and turns to Clawdeen. "Uuuuughuugh?"

"Oh he's harmless" Clawdeen understands the Zombie girl, "As far as I know." she smirks with a teasing wink at Chris which causes him to roll eyes with a slight pout.

The human normie looks around at the Ghouls and Boos and turns back to the werewolf teen girl. "So… they're you friends?"

"This bunch, yeah and many more at my school.." Clawdeen said as she and Zombie girl walks over. She waves her hand at the undead with glasses. "This is Ghoulia, she's the smartest ghoul you'll ever see in your unlife." she then turns to the rest of the group who are still stunned and processing to reboot their thoughts. "The overreacting bundle of joy here is Draculaura." she points at the petit vampire and waves off to the girl with stitches and mismatch eyes, another is some kind of humanoid sea sea monster with light blue scales and blonde hair, and lastly is a blue skin girl with white hair. "That's Frankie, Lagoona, Abby-," she stops when she sees the human raise his hand to politely interrupt. "Yes, Normie in the back of the room?"

"Quick question, is she a Yeti?"

"Uuuggghhhuughgh."

"Sorry, my zombie language is a tad rusty, what did she say?"

"Ghoulia said, an Abominable Snowgirl to be precise, there's a big difference, long story." Clawdeen continues her introduction of friends. "The elemental doofus here is Heath Burns, next to him is Deuce Gorgon, and the mummy girl is Cleo de Nile."

Chris took note as to make sure he remembers the names and who they are, he lets out a gentle wave in hopes to snap them out of their stunned trance. "Um… Nice to meet you all, my name is Christian Davis, Chris for short."

The stitched girl with bolts on her neck blinks several times as she now returns to reality. "...O...k…" she groans and looks at Clawdeen. "I think I got most of it out of my bolts." she hesitated as she slowly walks ot the human was something she fears most. The Franken monster girl held a shaking hand up to him. "I...I'm Frankie…" she introduced herself, "Nice to meet you."

The human lets out a smile and gently held the Franken girl's hand. "Likewise." when he was about to pull away, the hand stayed with his and detached from Frankie's forearm and began to crawl around. "Woah he-woo!" he stammers as the hand crawls around his body, trying his best to not panic but to find the hand which is now on his back.

"Sorry!" Frankie apologizes. "My hand sometimes pops out like that." she tries to help him get her hand back… but the hand has a mind of her own and continues exploring while crawling on the fingers.

Abby came in second after shaking her head, seeing the current situation and crosses her arms. "Frankie needs better stitches." she said as she raises her brow.

Clawdeen tries to find the hand as did Lagoona who got out of her stunned trance next as they surround him to find the invading hand on his body.

"She keeps forgetting, love, I'll write up the reminder for her," The blonde haired sea creature humanoid eyes on prize and shout out her hand.

"Ah!"

"Sorry," Lagoona blushes as she wishes to forget what she just grabbed.

Clawdeen's eyes move faster and sees the sentient hand crawling up to his head and quickly grabs it. "Gotcha!" the Werewolf girl then hands the appendage back to the owner.

"Thanks," Frankie she said and reattaches her limb back to her arm.

Deuce and Cleo the came back to reality as they see everyone now calming down, the royal mummy regains her high stature composure and walks up to them as stood has been standing a few feet from the human. "So tell me," she said as she does not seem slightly convince. "How did a Normie like you have a Minotaur father in the first place?"

Chris felt his heart struck to rehear the subject, he contained is emotions and spoke casually. "It's a… long story…"

The mummy huffs and crosses her arms, "I got time."

"Why not we celebrate the new mate with a cup of coffee?" Lagoona tries to break the tension. "Everyone looks like they need a drink."

Everyone looked at one another, none of them did not seem to argue nor disagree, a cup of coffee might be best.

-0-0-0-0-

Unnoticed by the gathering of monster teens and one normie, the same black and red Honda NSX drove around to act like a normal civilian doubles around and parks as it remains hidden. The driver pulls up his binoculars as he watches the group grabbing their respective coffin cups. "He's starting out pretty good." he said as he continues to watch, using his one hand to skillfully unwrap a piece of candy and pops it in his mouth. "Normally a human would panic and run away or do something violent?"

" _As expected to have a step father of a minotaur,_ _"_ the device on the dashboard said. _"_ _Out of a million people in the world and we found the perfect candidate who has stepped in the shoes of a monster._ _"_

"Just hope this kind of peace could spread to the world." The driver agrees but has a slight doubt. "The impossible task is yet to come."

-0-0-0-0-

"I… I'm sorry," Cleo covered her mouth with her free hand as the other held an expensive looking cup of coffin. "I didn't mean t-?"

"It's… alright," Chris raised his hand in defense to allow the mummy to not have any regrets in her words. "It's all in the past, my… real dad is use to tell me, "It's alright to lose something, you can't get rid of the feeling, you live with it and move on."." He could not help but smile happily at the joyful memories he held. He looks up to the group and held an assuring expression. "So, how did you all meet?"

"At our school, Monster High," Draculaura said as she felt comfortable with the Normie now, even though there are some who tried to destroy her family, but that's all in Transylvania. However, now knowing Chris's full history, she seems to slightly understand to be… different.

The Normie of the group looks with a puzzled expression and raises his brow. "Monster High…" he asked, "I remember reading about it being a school for all kinds of monsters?"

"That's right dude," Deuce said as he takes a sip of his own coffin as he said close to Cleo. "Which school did you go to?"

"I'm… homeschooled," Chris admits with slight detest. "Since my new step father came into our lives, I can't go to a normal school in Boo York." he shrugs off the memories. "So, we're here now, starting our new lives."

"Interesting," The abominable snow girl drank her cool drink as Heath is next to her. "Must be difficult to live like that."

The Normie pauses for a moment, remembering the blood in his knuckles and the ogres he fought with no trace of memory of a how or why. Chris blinks and kept his composure straight and spoke normally, "It has its ups and downs…" he pushes that subject aside. "But we make it work."

"I still can't believe your dad was Adam Davis, a rookie major league baseball player?" Heath obliviously spoke out, only to earn a smack in the back of his head by the abominable snowgirl.

"That's what's on you're mind?" Clawdeen interjects at the elemental and looks at the Normie with her amber alluring eyes. "I think it's very sweet, and it's completely normal to all of us."

"T-thanks." Chris slightly stutters as he tries his best not to stare at them. He diverts his eyes to his wrist watch and his expression slightly shocked. "We better grab the food before sundown."

"Right, gotcha," The Werewolf girl stands up as the Normie follows. "I'll see you guys at school tomorrow."

Before the could leave, a pulse of energy emitted across the town, everything began to slow down but the minds of sentient beings were at normal speed.

Clawdeen tripped from the way out. "...What's… happening…?"

"This… is…" Chris struggles… his mind began replaying the memories he had felt. But when he turns his head… he saw what he wished would never return.

-0-0-0-0-

The slow motion wave hit even to the orange werecat, struggling to even to move to get up and peers over the ledge. "Global...Freeze?..."

-0-0-0-0-

" _Shinnosuke!"_ The device on the dashboard said.

Inside the NSX seem to be immune to the effects of the slow motion. "I'm on it." The driver said and pulls out something from the glove compartment, pulling out some kind of large belt buckle with the face plate similar to an analog speedometer and the strap is similar to a seatbelt.

-0-0-0-0-

… The Androids…

The very same mechanical beings which had cause the pain of almost billions of beings across the planet and the thousands of people, if not more, killed during the Global Freeze Event. There were a total of three of them to be precise, as the two have pushed away cars or carts, the third follows them as if it was the leader of the group. Oddly enough, the assumed leader was wearing sunglasses.

"Hmmph, let's hope what I'm looking for is here. I'm getting sick and tired of all those failures." The third android spoke out loud with disgust as he took off the sunglasses and crushed them to prove his point. If one was looking they would see a plate which read _029_.

"There should be at least **one** here," said the first one after kicking away another car, this one smashing through a _hopefully_ empty building. Its plate indicated it as _042._

The second one grabbed and lifted a motorcycle and tosses it aside as it's plate reveals his number of _088_. "That's what you said last time, then all of a sudden, I'm the one getting the blame!" He said turning to the first one… only to get hit by his boss.

"That's because you are a moron." Roidmude 029 spoke, "Seriously, only two Roidmudes haven't gotten started and I'm the only one close enough to evolving?"

Roidmude 042 looks at the Coffee Shop to see a Werewolf and Human nearly tripping as they try to get back inside. "Hey boss, what about that one!" he said and points with his mechanical fingers at the Werewolf girl.

"Maybe, haven't tried going after Monsters." The third Roidmude said and walks to her, deliberately shoving aside any bystanders. He sees the human in front of him as he is now between is objection. "Move meatbag." he smacked Chris aside to a wall, causing him to fall on the couch of the Coffin Shop and drops to the ground. He groans and could only watch, the Roidmude walking closer to Clawdeen who tries to back away, but due to the feeling of this slow motion… it is impossible for her to run away even with her speed. Her friends tried to run to her, but the effect is still the same for being under the influence of the heavy pressure on their bodies. The menacing android grabs the Weregirl by her neck and pulls her time, letting out a menacing laugh after getting a better look at her. "I FOUND IT, this is what I've been searching for quite some time." the Roidmude said as it copied Clawdeen's form, while increasing its grip on her neck while he watches the Werewolf girl struggles free. The human tries to run at the android as best as he could, but he could not as he is stuck in slow motion… but the toy car in his pocket blinks its headlights as if it was waking from its slumber. "Now I'll achieve my greatest evoluti-!"

"LET HER GO!" someone yelled as Roidmude 029 got a facefull of fist, forcing her to release her captive as she flew backwards.

The Data Mimicry of Clawdeen the Roidmude had projected fell, and the Slowdown it created also falling away because of its broken concentration. "Who hit me?!" 029 said furiously, 'glaring' at the person who punched him, only to see the human he tossed aside earlier and held Clawdeen in his arms to help her stand up.

The human walks in front of her as his full attention is now upon the Roidmude with an angry expression which he is choosing to fight than flight. "Touch her again, and I'll do more than just that light tap!" Chris said as he raised his injured fist, however, he internally screams in pain as those machines were actually a lot durable than they look. _'OH GODS THAT FREAKING HURT!'_

"He moved during a Heavy Acceleration?" 088 said, getting hit again. "OW!"

"I can see that! More importantly, HOW DARE HE STRIKE MY PERFECT FACE!"

"The only perfect thing about you is your cruelty and narcissism!" Chris did not hesitate and delivers another heavy punch to the android's face causing it to fumble on the ground. The human quickly turns to Clawdeen and her friends. "Go, get your friends out of here while I hold it off."

Clawdeen rubs some of the soreness out of her neck and sees Chris getting ready to fight them. "But-?"

"Go!" The human grabbed the nearest debris which he can hold in hand and found a left over pipe from the recent destruction. He quickly picks it up and charges at one of the Roidmudes and starts hitting them while trying to stay on the move from either getting grabbed or hit.

"Let's get out of here guys!" Heath shrieks out in fear and runs off before anyone could grab him.

Cleo agrees with the elemental, but not without her friends and pulls on Deuce's arm, "We need to go, now!"

"No!" Clawdeen shouts at everyone and prevents them from panicking. The werewolf girl had just met the nor - no - human, Chris saved her from those mechanical fiends, he is better than any Normie she had ever heard or known her entire life. "I'm not leaving Chris behind!" Before she could turn around to help, she was stopped when a black and red honda NSX drives by them and charges at the Roidmudes at full throttle.

As Roidmude 29 finally grabbed the human by his shirt and lifts him up, watching him struggle and kick him which was futile. "You've just ruined my day pipsqueak." he spat out as another kick had landed on his face. "Er! That's it!" he rears back his hand to deliver a deadly blow, but a set of laser bolts separates the both of them.

Chris rolls on the ground away from the fight, he looks up see the vehicle circling around and rams through Roidmudes 042 and 088, sending them flying as it drifts around and sent Roidmude 029 with the rest of the androids. The black and red car makes a halt as if angled on the streets to cut off the Roidmude from the people of the town, the door opens from the right side to reveal a clean combed and gelled black haired human male in his late 40s-early 50s, he wore a black suit and white dress shirt underneath, a red tie around his neck. The man named Shinnosuke wears a strange speedometer belt and a strange looking device on the wrist. The newly arriving human turns to Chris with a determined look and nods. "I'll take it from here young man, get to safety." He turns back at the humanoid machines fearlessly and pulls out a six shooter revolver and aims at the Roidmudes and fired immediately.

This caused Roidmude 042 to cringe back as he was the one who got shot. Both his hands grabbed where he was shot and cries out. "OW! WHAT HIT ME?!"

"He's hurt? Nothing the Humans or Monster make should be able to hurt us." Roidmude 088 was then smacked in the head again by 029.

"Idiots, get him!" The leader of the bunch orders the two, only for them to get shot in the head with precise accuracy. It did not finish them, but whatever was in those bullets really did hurt them alot.

"Go now!" The man said as he kept firing his revolver, popping the wheel out and quickly reloads and fires another volley.

Chris could not move as he could only watch him fight against the Roidmudes, only for the werewolf girl runs to him, shaking his shoulder for him to snap out of it to see Clawdeen's amber eyes. "Let's go, we can't stay here." she said as the rest of the monsters nodded and began to leave. The human was about to follow with Clawdeen about to leave as well, only to be stop for his front pocket. Chris quickly digs it out only to see the same red toy car he picked up earlier today blinks its yellow headlights. Clawdeen looks back to see her new human neighbor admiring a toy in his hand. "Chris-?" the tiny car let out a tiny honk and flew out of the humans hands which lands on a highway track which appeared out of thin air. The werewolf girl watches the car coming from the human with confusion and awe. "What the?" the tiny car honked once more, as if telling the both to stay. His attention now is upon the fight between the strange man who saved him and the three Roidmudes.

The man bobs and weaves, and dodges the incoming fire from the Roidmudes after using their fingertips as makeshift pistols. The driver stops and gets up as he assumed that all the civilians had left. "Heh, let's get serious." he said and pockets the pistol.

This confused the Roidmudes enough that they stopped attacking. "What's he doing?" Roidmude 042 questions as he points with his finger.

"Is he going to surrendering?" Roidmude 088 remarks only to be smacked in the back of the head by Roidmude 029. Again.

The man pulls out a strange small toy car which Chris and Clawdeen recognize to see it similar to the human's, only instead of red, his is black with a red line. They watched Shinnosuke twists the rear body of the car to act as if it was turned into a handle, he takes it in his right hand and attaches it to the device. He twists a key on the belt, upon hearing an upbeat jazz music coming from the device, he waves his arms around and outstretches his left arm to his right side as his other hand rests near the upper arm. "Henshin!" he guides his right hand, pushing and pulling the car as if it were a lever.

The belt ceased its music but a holographic like while surrounds him as it spreads to release black and red metallic armor and attaches to his body, as helmet which has a spoiler on top and for a visor has headlights.

" _DRIVE! TYPE: SPEED!"_

The sound of upbeat jazz music lights up the headlight like visor as the belt announced his type. Chris is amazed how the human who recently rescued him, now looks like the warrior was saved years ago in Boo York. The Roidmudes are stunned and shocked as fear began to show in their mechanical body language. "K-Kamen Rider?"

Clawdeen's eyes could only widen so much to watch a human transform before her eyes. "W-What the heck?"

"Kamen… Rider?" Chris begins to understand, after being cooped up in his home, he studied Japanese, or Goblenese in Monster slang, before just to watch the foreign animated shows. Masked Rider in the Fanglish/English language.

"Well, looks like you have seen a ghost," The black and red armored Rider said, he took a slight squat and leans on his left knee. "Your all coming along… for a ride!" The black and red circuit Rider charges at the three Roidmudes and initiates the attacks. The car themed armored warrior strikes with a left hook to 042 to send him sprawling and redirects a roundhouse kick to 088 to shove the second Roidmude aside in order to face off against 029. The leading droid who tried to copy Clawdeen, extends his fingers upon the approaching Kamen Rider in attempt to shoot him with his finger tip guns, but was easily dodge as Shinnosuke bobs left and right with the bullets only missing a centimeter from his armor. The Kamen Rider closes the distance, letting out a powerful jab upon the chest of Roidmude 029, quickly following up with a grab of the androids wrist and shoulder throws him to fumble with 088. Shinnosuke was about to advance, only to be tackled by 042, grappling one another as they stood and continued on to a fist fight.

The leading Roidmude, 029, gets up, grabbing 088 to force his lacky to stand up. "Get in there!" he kicks 088 into the fight. Frustrated, angry, and hatred, he ruined his quest of evolution, all because of these interruption. 029 growls with his 'teeth' clenched and tightened fists, unleashing a mighty roar upon the heavens which everyone stopped and looked at the enraged Roidmude. A surge of purple energy had burst out from his body, causing a mass change to his body into a stronger, thicker body with bulkier arms. He lets out a grunt of frustration as he flexes his synthetic mechanical muscles of his now blue frame. "Not a bad build, but I need more!" he said and rolls his arm and sees Shinnosuke kicking away 042 and meets sees each other. "I'm going to kill you, and then that human too so I can get that werewolf girl to complete my evolution." he clashes his fists together with enough power to create fresh metal sparks.

Shinnosuke looks over at the changed Roidmude. "He evolved!" he said and punches 042 away and tries to rush to 029, but was engaged in combat by 088. The Kamen Rider's hands are getting full and the situation is worsening, he needs to restrategises. "I need Door-Ju and Handle-Ken!"

Chris watches the car themed Kamen Rider battle against the Roidmudes with all his might, seeing how proficient and skilled he is. But he then sees the Roidmude who tried to attack Clawdeen started to evolve and see the black and red NSX launching from its frame a gun which resembles a side door of a car and a broad sword with a blue edge and a guard on the handle. The black and red Kamen Rider quickly grabbed the range weapon in his left hand and the melee sword to his right and fended off against 042 and 088.

Kamen Rider grunts with frustration, but a determination to fight to his end as he adjusts his grip with his sword. "I won't let you!" he fires a few rounds at the newly evolved Roidmude.

The evolved Roidmude 029 chuckles as a few bolts of energy from the Door-Ju hit his body and endures the attacks. "That tickles," he taunts and hefts his heavy looking fists up. "My turn." he rushes upon the black and red Kamen Rider, swinging his fists upon Shinnosuke ducked and dodged the attacks, but was unlucky for a fourth punch to the chest. The punching power from this Roidmude was strong enough to send him flying across the street to crash into an unoccupied car. 029 laughs in trumpet as he examines his own fists along with two of his lackys, 042 and 088 recovered from their earlier fight walked to his side. "I'm not just number 029 anymore, I'm Iron Roidmude!" he introduces himself and looks at Shinnosuke who pry himself from the car and struggles to stand. "I'll be the first to kill a Kamen Rider!" he rushes again with his lackys behind him.

Chris clenches his fists as he sees his savior being ganged up by the menacing androids responsible for the hundred thousand lives lost to the Global Freeze Event. His attention is turned to the small red car beeping and moving back and forward furiously, as if it was pointing at the NSX car. The human quickly runs to the car with the mini red car behind him.

"Where are you going?" the werewolf girl watches the human runs off to the black and red NSX.

" _Oye! Young man!"_ Chris's eyes turned to see the dashboard of the car to see the same speedometer like belt used by the officer from earlier. The center of the frame to see a digital face as if it has an artificial intelligence. _"What are you doing!"_

The human remembers how the human officer transformed using the belt, he then sees the same wrist device just below the dashboard next to the shift stick. "I need your help!" Chris ignores the protesting talking belt and grabs the both of them, glad it was permanently latched or stuck, he exits out of the car and sees the situation again to see the Kamen Rider being held by 088 and being attacked by 042 and Iron Roidmude. However, from where he could tell some of the punches were purposely hitting 088.

Clawdeen sees Chris grabbing a device from the car, not liking the idea of where this is going. "What are you doing?!"

" _No, don't! Your body won't be able to handle the transformation!_ "

"I don't care! I was helpless during the first attack, and I refuse to let anyone else important to me die!" Chris says as he fastens the belt around his waist, and fastens the second smaller device on his wrist. The human sees the red tiny sports car zooming around, flying off its tracks and was quickly caught in his hands. He flips the red car into a shift-like form and inserts it into the… whatever-it-is on his wrist, and flips it forward. He expects armor to form over him, and for pain to accompany it, but nothing happens.

Shinnosuke froze as he stares at Chris, the Roidmudes he was tangling with tilt their heads in confusion. "Eh?" the fighting group said in unison.

"What?" Clawdeen's ears flopped down with a confused expression on her face.

"Huh?"

" _You need to turn the Ignition Key first._ " the belt said with an embarrassed emoticon.

"Oh," Chris looks down at the belt, and turns the red key, he first hears the engines starting up, then upbeat jazz music follows as if it is in standby which he begins to understand. "Ok, let's try this again." he grabs the car on his wrist device again. "HENSHIN!" he shifts the car forward and back, the screen where Krim Steinbelt's face sat changed into a wheel and forms into an R, a combination of K for Kamen, R for Rider, and D for Drive.

" _Drive!_ " The face screen changes again to an S symbol. " _Type Speed!_ "

This time, a black metal frame armor had formed and fitted on the human, but as it did, electricity surged off wildly around his body. Chris doubles over in pain as more and more electricity flew through the air.

" _Young man!_ " Krim yells in fear as Chris staggers a bit before he clenches his fists in defiance.

"Chris!" Clawdeen covers her mouth with her hands, her face expressed shock and fear to see her neighbor hurting which she could feel in her soul aching just by watching.

"No matter how much pain it gives me. No matter how much I suffer!" Memories of his the Global Freeze Event flashed before him. "I-!" the destruction of Boo-York and New York caused by the attacking Roidmudes. "I-!" His father's death by a Roidmude. "I WANT TO SAVE EVERYONE!" he screams, causing the headlights of the car occupying the wrist device to shine brightly. He crosses his arms and releases, breaking the electricity off as the armor's color change from black to red. The black NSX's left front tire quickly creates a black and a tire forms over the red stripe, reading Type Speed.

The werewolf teen watches in awe to her new neighbor just transformed like the other human had done before. Only she began to admire the color and detail of the armor Chris is now wearing. "W-what?"

"Woah." The orange striped Wearcat watches shock and awe to see a Normie transformed into something… strange… at first the human was in pain from a surge of energy, but broke away to transform into an armored warrior, in such a better style and more upgraded than the black armored rider.

The Roidmudes and Shinnosuke looked at shocked to see the transformation now complete. For the Rider however took this opportunity and punches one of the stunned machines when to break away from an headlock. "Nani? Kare wa henshin shita?" he spoke in Japanese and the battle continues.

Krim's virtual eyes widened from the shock to see the transformation finished, thinking to himself as he tries to figure out how and why. ' _What? The Type Speed Shift Car, completed itself?_ '

"It doesn't matter if you've become another Kamen Rider, I've achieved perfection, my Evolution!" Roidmude 029 says as his attention is turned to the second rider and charges at Chris. The new Kamen Rider quickly ducks out of the way, quickly adjusting his stance and grabs him from behind. "What the?"

"My turn!" Chris lifts Iron Roidmude from the ground and throws him aside, making the evolved android to crash into a large truck. His eyes are then trained to see 042 and 088 who is still holding Shinnosuke back, Chris charges at them and reels his right arm back. "Hey Rider man, duck!" he warned as he extends his arm to Roidmude 088, the first rider reacted fast enough to free himself.

Roidmude 088 fumbles when Shinnosuke is freed from his grasp, only to look up to see the rampaging Red Rider "Eh?" He was soon slammed with a lariat attack.

Chris soon sent him slamming on the ground, grabbing him to force him standing at pursue his attack. "You're not done yet!" he roars with let loose rage and punches 088 as the both of them continue to fight one another.

Shinnosuke got up and to see Chris battling with Roidmude 088, slightly impressed but also confused and slightly scared. "Interesting?" but he was interrupted when 042 grabbed him from behind.

"You let your guard down~!" The ambushing Roidmude cackles with glee.

"Wanna bet?" The black and red rider quickly turns the Ignition Key on his belt and grabs the car on his wrist device, shifting it three times.

" _SP-SP-SPEED!"_

Roidmude 042 looked confused when he sees the red circuits on the armor began to glow with built up energy."Wha-?" he soon found himself being carried and thrashed around in super speed.

In Clawdeen's point of view she could only see a black and red blue with squealing passenger until they collided to a car, but her eyes then see the Iron Roidmude bursting out of the truck and ripping what appears to be clothes off his body. But what scares her even more was the Roidmude is looking at her, making the werewolf girl to step back when 029 approaches to her. "Oh no." she squeaks until her back meets the wall of a store.

Chris pins 088 to a lampost, letting out his raging memory filled fists at the android over and over his face. A scream is heard which he quickly described was from Clawdeen, his angry instantly dropped and turns his head to see his neighbor about to be grabbed by 029. "Clawdeen!" he tosses his opponent away and runs to save the werewolf monster.

" _You won't make it!"_ Mr. Belt advised the new Rider of the situation. " _Twist the Ignition Key and shift the Type: Speed forward, it will enhance the type of power we are currently using!_ "

"Got it." Chris said as he turns the key and flips the Speed Shift Car three times. Causing the belt to react as the S symbol is formed and changes to a spinning tire.

" _SP-SP-SPEED!_ "

The tire attached to his armored body begin to rotate furiously like the engines have been charged from 0-60 in 3.5 second. "Wo-WOAH!" he found himself moving faster than before and closes the distance between 029 and Clawdeen and himself.

"Come here sweetheart," demands the evolved Roidmude as he was about to grab the now feared werewolf girl. "You're going to help me evolve even furt-GAH!" 029 soon felt a red and black missile crashed on his side, sending him flying to a lampost which broke his fall and tumbles down to the sidewalk.

The Roidmude number 088 shakes his head and sees his leader being crashed aside by the new Rider. "Boss!" he tries to run to him and help but was collided by a flying ally known as 042.

"Your fight is with me!" Shinnosuke held up his sword and battles the lackys.

Chris himself groans as he was rolls to Clawdeen's feet, now on his knees held his aching shoulder. "I thought this armor was suppose to protect me from harm?"

The belt's emoted to a plain expression. _"Yes it does, but there no such thing as full invulnerability young man,"_ it says.

"Is that belt talking?" Clawdeen broke out with a relief to be saved by Chris… in an unexpecting way… but could not help but notice the talking belt.

" _How rude."_ The center speedometer emoticon to be angry. _"My name is Krim Steinbelt to you young lady."_

"How is this important in the current situation?" Chris stood on his feet while talking to them, but he sees Iron Roidmude getting up.

The evolved Roidmude roars with pure anger, flexing his arms just for his opponent to see them extending for longer reach. "I've had enough of you!" He reels his left arm back and lashes out in Chris's and Clawdeen's direction.

Chris's instincts flared immediately, "Watch out!" turning to Clawdeen and held her to his armored body in order for both of them to duck. The arm from Iron Roidmude stretches with great distance, nearly hitting them as the fists punches a hole through the brick wall where the werewolf hand originally stood. The new Kamen Rider looks up at the hole made by Iron Roidmude, he then turns his head to see 029 advancing with his right arm reeling back for another attack. "Hold on!" he held Clawdeen in his arms as if she is the bring and dashes off to avoid another stretched punch.

Clawdeen held on with her arms wrapped around her knight in red armor and her head nesting on his neck. She could not help but blush in this situation but noticed that Chris was too busy to know of his actions. She soon sees the both of them are next to the black and red NSX, as Chris opens the door and puts her in the passenger seat. "Hey, what are y-." she protests but was soon the door closes on her.

"Stay here!" Chris assures her for the werewolf's own safety and turns to Iron Roidmude, but was met with another stretch punch attack and was flung back while rolling on the hood of the car.

"Chris!" Clawdeen tries to get out to help him, but the car seems to have a mind of its own and locks the doors. "No, let me out!"

"Ow." he groans and shakes his head, on the road of the other side of the car. "What a punch?" he gets up but forgot he was dealing with 029 tilting his head to quickly avoid another stretched punch. "Yikes!" he rolls to the side away from the car for the Roidmude to avoid his neighbor, well he did make him angry enough that he is already a red flag to a raging bull.

" _Young man!"_ Krim calls out from the belt.

"My name's Christian Davis." he ducks another punch as he tries to attack an opening, but no avail when he was then thrown aside to a pile of pillows spilled from a loading truck. "Oh? Fluffy?" but the mood broke as he rolled away from a stretched punch which collides to the bed furniture to create an explosion of feathers.

" _Chris,"_ Krim said again to gain his attention, _"You're not fighting alone, you have allies as well."_

"Allies?" Chris was confused at what the belt had said, but his ears picked up a set of tiny car horns approaching. "Wha-?" he sees two sets of tracks is made from thin air, seeing a red and fire themed car and a green spike car fly towards to Iron Roidmude.

"What the-?" he soon sees the tiny fire car setting itself on fire and crashes on 029's head for him to flinch back. "Ow!" but the attack was not finished when the green car's body is covered in spike and slams upon Iron Roidmude to make him fall on the ground with a groan.

"Woah?" Chris astonished to see such small small packages to come in big sizes. He sees the two cars riding on the mid air track and flew to his right waist to attach themselves to what appears to be a holder. "Talk about a cavalry calling."

" _Quickly, turn the Ignition Key and change the Shift-Car from the Shift -Brace to the fire one."_ Krim quickly instructs the new Rider.

"Wha-oh." Chris twists the Ignition Key again to hear the upbeat jazz music, pulling out the current Shift-Car as Krim describes them and quickly swapping with the fire Shift-Car with a flick of his finger to turn it into shift mode. "Like this?" He pushes the car in and shifts it forward and back like a lever.

" _TIRE KOUKAN:-!"_ The belt announced loudly.

Chris looks down at the belt but translates from Japanese to English. "Tire Change?" he looks up just to see Iron Roidmude getting up.

"You annoying scrap heap!" he charges at the red Kamen Rider again.

"Look out!" Clawdeen cries out and bangs the interior windshield, but with no avail as she could not do anything but watch. The werewolf girl then sees the car's left front wheel creating another wheel, launching a fire printed wheel at the new Kamen Rider. "I got to do something?" she looks around the interior of the car for anything.

"Woah!" Chris ducked from punch and rolls on the ground, he kneels but sees the fire wheel flying around and replaces his current tire on his body with an orange fire like wheel.

" _-MAX FLARE!"_ Krim announces while the background plays an electric guitar.

"...Cool." the red Kamen Rider now amazed but remembers he is in a middle of a fight. "Let's try you out!" he raises both hands in a boxing stance and advances forward. As the Iron Roidmude repositions himself, he reels his arms again and attacks with his stretching arms, but were dodged by the red Rider dodging with minimal movement asides from dashing forward. Again and again the elastic fists try to it the car themed Rider, but were bobbed and weaved so easily. Soon 029 found Chris in front of him face to face with a left clench fist about to strike. "You're nowhere close as my old neighbor!" his fists ignited in fire and clams to the Roidmudes face, leaving a large burn mark and staggers, but he's not done yet. "Ora!" he punches again with his left. "ORA!" he punches right. "ORA! ORA! ORA!" a left, left, right combo with flaming knuckles which causes even more damage and staggers him back.

Iron Roidmude was backed up to an empty car, an idea popped in his mechanical brain and lifts the car with ease. "Take this!" he threw the car at his opponent.

" _Christian!"_

"I'm on it!" Chris twists the Ignition Key and shifts the car on his Shift-Brace three times like before.

" _FL-FL-FLARE!"_

A wheel of fire is created in his right hand, reeling back his arm and raise his left leg like he was playing baseball pitcher. "Yah!" he drops his leg and follows the momentum and threw the fire wheel like a baseball. The fire wheel collides with the car which exploded in contact, however, Chris sees Iron Roidmude rushing through the smoke, caught of guard and was blocking the longer reach fists. "Let's change it up." He rolls back from 029's range and quickly swaps to the green spiked car after twisting the Ignition Key.

" _TIRE KOUKAN:-!"_ A new tire is printed and replaces the Max Flare while, now with a green tire with a single row of spikes with a dubstep music was played. _"FUNKY SPIKE!"_ However, unable to test the wheel Chris currently wears as Iron Roidmude catches him with his elastic arms, "What th-?" he was pulled to him and was caught in a tight bear hug.

"I'm going to squeeze the life out of you!" Declares the evolved Roidmude and tightens his hold with all his might, hearing him the red Kamen Rider groan in pain.

Shinnosuke slashes 042 and blasts 088 away, but sees Chris in a tight situation. "Kid!" he tries to interfere but was cut off as a volley of shots were made by the two Roidmudes he was fighting.

"Don't interrupt the boss!" 088 declares as he stood between the black and red Kamen Rider and the struggling fight.

Chris grits his teeth and looks down to his python gripped opponent, hearing him laugh with coming triumphant. "You saved a girl, but no one else is going to save you!" he cackles more with victory near his grasp.

 ***BANG!***

"OW!" Iron Roidmude flinches and releases his grip when sparks were flying on his back. "Who did that!?" he turns to see Clawdeen out of the car… and what no one would expect was in her hands is a shotgun which originated from the NSX car she was in. "YOU?!"

"Clawdeen's out of th-... wait... YOU'RE OUT OF THE CAR?!" Chris rolls on the ground his knees, just to see his werewolf neighbor, seeing but still not believing.

" _She must have broken the door to pry it open?"_ Krim stated as his link with the car stated an interior damage of the inner door handle was broken with. _"Should have expected much from a werewolf's strength factor?"_

042 was blasted away by Shinnosuke's gun but sees the tables turning for his leader and sees the werewolf girl. "WHAT!? SHE'S MOVING IN HEAVY ACCELERATION!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE WE DIDN'T PULL OUT T-GAH!" 088 stated the situation before he was interrupted by a slash.

"Don't finish that sentence!" Shinnosuke roars and continues to tangle with the Roidmude lackys.

Clawdeen smirks and pumps the shotgun in her hand to eject the used shell and inserts a new round in the barrel. "Consider this, payback!" she said and takes aim again, pulling the trigger firing whatever this gun was loaded with but seems to deal considerable amount of damage as the pellets hit Iron Roidmude's head with great precision, causing him to flinch and double over in pain.

"Not the face!" 029 cries out in agony as his vision is temporary blinded.

Krim quickly examines the situation and quickly advices his new Rider. _"Christian, now's our chance!"_

"R-right," Chris shook away from the sudden shock and twists the Ignition Key and shifts the car.

" _SP-SP-SPIKE!"_

The tire spins rapidly and a spry of green spikes are launched at 029 to deal a larger amount of damage. The tire ceased, giving the red rider the opportunity to punch the evolved roidmude three times before kicking him away to the middle of the road.

Roidmude 088 finally grabbed Shinnosuke again as Roidmude 042 cracks his knuckles. "Time to end this for good."

Chris stops his advancement and sees the situation of the first rider is now in, Krim's eyes widened form his belt with fear and shock. _"SHINNOSUKE!"_

-0-0-0-0-

From the rooftops of the pizza shop, Toralei continues to watch the battle from above, only to see the battle is going both sides but in a losing situation for the armored warriors. But a track was created next to her, only for the werecat's eyes to quickly glimpse a purple toy car riding on it and zooms to the fight.

-0-0-0-0-

Shinnosuke struggles from his captives grasp and watches 042 coming closer with a reeling fist, only to see purple energy made shurikens fly and stab at his attackers. "Nani?" he spoke in Japanese but quickly elbows 088 to be freed from his grasp, looking up to the newly made track and a purple car only familiar to the black Kamen Rider and the belt. "Arigato, Midnight Shadow." he smiles inside his helmet and throws 088 to 042 and quickly recovers his Door-Ju and fires off several rounds upon them.

"Another friend?" Chris said as his hands are full with Iron Roidmude and quickly kicks him away.

" _Yes,"_ Krim emotes a smile of relief. _"Quickly, change tires with Midnight Shadow to even the odds."_

"Got it," Chris looks up at the approaching purple reinforcement and catches him with his right hand. "You're riding with me." he said and swaps Funky Spike, twisting the Ignition Key to change tires once more.

" _TIRE KOUKAN: MIDNIGHT SHADOW!"_ a purple tire is loaded in his armor with the signature music was a Shamisen strum with the sound effects of a slicing sword. Chris waste no time and twists the Ignition Key again and shifts the car three times again. _"SH-SH-SHADOW!"_ in a split second, two images blurred out to create 2 clones of the red Kamen Rider.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Prime Chris said as all three of them huddled up.

"We're you," said the first clone.

The second clone smacks his wind with his fist together "Divide and conquer!"

"BREAK!"

The red Kamen Rider triplets break up to fight each Roidmude, as 029 is tangling with the real Chris as he was still trying to recover his sights, 042 and 088 were grabbed and broke the fight from Shinnosuke by the clones.

"You're getting the hang of this," the first rider stated as the clones threw the lackys to tumble to the ground with Iron Roidmude in the bottom.

The second clone shrugs with his hands. "I don't know."

"I'm just doing what you're doing." the first one bluntly said.

"Get off!" Iron Roidmude orders his lackys as they struggle to get up.

" _Swap to Speed Shift-Car and press the button on the Shift-Brace."_

"Got it," Chris swaps tires to Type: Speed once more, but pauses for a minute and looks down at the belt. "Wait what?"

Shinnosuke pats the new rider to gain his attention. "Like this," he said and and twists the Ignition Key of his own belt, his right ring pressing the red button on the side of the Shift-Brace.

" _HISSATSU!"_ The speedometer of the belt changes to a charging sequence.

"Oh," Chris did the same as he twists the Ignition Key and presses the button on his Shift-Brace.

" _HISSATSU!"_

The black and red NSX began to drive itself, quickly drifting to Clawdeen who found herself in the driver's seat of the car. "Again!?" She cries out in frustration, but only to see the situation of the car circling the Riders.

As the three Roidmudes struggle to get on their feet, they then see four spinning tires surrounding them. "W-what the heck!" but found themselves crushed together and trapped by they large wheels.

"What is happening!?" 042 shouts in anguish.

Chris and Shinnosuke shift the cars on their Shift-Braces to finalize their attack.

" _FULL THROTTLE: SPEED!"_

The red and black armored Kamen Riders jumped on the circling speeding NSX, bouncing off with extreme rebound. At the same time, the spinning wheels ejected out the three roidmudes to the center of the circling car, but soon found them stuck as the riders kicked and rebound repeatedly. Inside the NSX, Clawdeen's hands were on the steering wheel and her foot slamming the gas pedal to the floor. In Toralei's position and point of view, she begins to see the pattern for both Shinnosuke and Chris to create an R symbol while bouncing off from the car and at the Roidmudes. With one more rebound, both Chris and Shinnosuke bounced off together and kicked the three Roidmudes, causing a massive explosion in the middle. The Kamen Riders skid across the street as the NSX drove to their side.

In the middle of the explosion, two floating numbers of 042 and 088 ascend to the sky, only to shudder and explode as if it was a sign of finalize their destruction.

Chris pants heavily, removing the Shift-Car from his Shift-brace and takes off the belt to deactivate the armor. In his current state he has a bruise on his left cheek and a busted lip as well some bleeding knuckles. He turns to see Clawdeen who was exiting the car while leaving the shotgun behind, smiling as she was not hurt at all. "Cla-." he stopped when the werewolf embraces him with a hug as her face is planted to her chest for him unable to see her face. "W-wha-?"

"Shut up!" her voice muffles as she hid her worrying state from the Normie. "D-don't you ever do something like that again!" she loosens her grip but only to look down to show her sudden and worrying expression to have tears starting to form. "H-how am I going to tell your parents about this?"

Chris could only look down on his new neighbor, remembering how she was harsh on him when he arrived and being human, when time grew, they started to get to know one another. But with a battle for life or death, all he ever wanted was to save those he cared for… even her. He smiles as his arms embraces to her, but his hands are full by holding the Krim and the Shift-Car. "Promise me you won't tell them," he said to her, "and I won't tell yours?"

Clawdeen slightly shocked as a blush dresses her face, however, she got it under control to look up with her alluring amber eyes and a toothy smile. "Deal."

"Ahem." the armored Shinnosuke lets out a cough for the monster and human to have their attention on the older human. "As much as I like a touching moment," he extends out his hand. "I would like Krim and the Shift-Brace back."

"What… oh." Chris lets go of Clawdeen, who took a step back and looks at the other direction. The human looks at the belt, he wanted to keep it… but this does belong to black Kamen Rider. He gently hands it back and takes off the brace. "Will we see you again?"

"Heh." Shinnosuke smirks under his helmet and enters his car. "In time," he then drives off in top speed and skillfully avoids the debris and vehicles on the road.

The monster and human watched him leave, only to look at one another with a pondering look and shrugs. "So…" Clawdeen breaks the silence.

"Um…" Chris scratches the back of his head. "... Shall we get the Chinese food?"

"...Yeah…"

-0-0-0-0-

The werecat sees the battle finishing, she sees the destruction of the Roidmudes and the Riders and monster dispersing way to their own agendas. She collapse to her knees as her back is supported by the small walled ledge of the roof, hugging her legs as the terrible memories surge and burst from its long slumber

-0-0-0-0-

" _Mommy!" the smaller and younger Werecat crise with flooding tears to the woman on the ground. Who seems to be unmoving of the aftermath of the Global Freeze Event. "Please… wake up!"She cries and cries to try to wake her mother up but with no avail… she is gone._

-0-0-0-0-

The orange Werecat sniffles and wipes the forming tears in her eyes. But a tiny honk is heard for her twitching ears, making her turn to see the purple tiny car with the white printed ninja star on the hood. It seems as though is drives to her side and nuzzles to leg as if it was trying to comfort her. The punk clothed monster could not help but smiles and picks up car known as Midnight Shadow. "I guess I'm not alone after all?" the car honks a couple of times. The monster girl tries to understand but peers her head over the ledge, watching the Human and Werewolf walking out of a restaurant with bags of take out food in their hands. "Hm…" she processes the situation and looks down are the purple car resting on her palm. "I need some thinking to do." she said pockets the Shift-Car and leaves the roofs. A time to recollect the her thoughts and the decision which could change the future.

-0-0-0-0-

The sun has set and the night has risen, the monster and human walked side by side with tattered clothes and minor injuries, well, the human suffered worse, but worth it to save a life.

"I still can't believe the Rising Dragon was untouched by the entire fiasco?" Clawdeen said in shocked as her hands held bags of take out food.

Chris was in the same situation but is carrying a large portion for the his neighbor's family. "I'm still shocked you know how to use a shotgun?" he turns to the werewolf with a puzzling look. "When did you learn how to use a shotgun in the first place?"

"Dad likes to go hunting once in a while," Clawdeen shrugs at the idea as memories filled her mind.

"I thought Werewolves use only their claws and teeth, well, traditionally with pride that is?"

"Half of that is true really," the amber eye monster explains. "But this is the 20th century, just got to work with the changes, plus I don't want to get my hands in that kind of situation." She then thinks for a moment and looks over to Normie. "How'd you learn to fight like that?"

"During my time in Boo-York and I'm still homeschooling myself, my parents asked a neighbor to do something a little more... active... Reluctantly enough the neighbor turned out to be a Boxing instructor, taught good amount on fighting before I moved here." the human explains his backstory, though he did not want to mention being babysat by a professional wrestler at that one time but that will be for another story. The human sees Clawdeen's ears twitched, causing her to stop and look back. "What's wrong?"

"A cop car is coming."

"Human or Monster?" He did not like either of those because things could go both ways for them.

"Can't tell, they both ride similar cars." she said as her eyes are trained on a police car which pulled up to them, having the passenger window to open up for them.

"What are you two doing out here in the middle of the night?" Said the cop who is riding in the driver's seat.

Chris stepped up and leans down to see. "We're both on our way home t-." he stopped to see who the driver is and his eyes widened. "You…?"

"Wait what?" Clawdeen looks to see and her eyes widened. "You?"

It was Shinnosuke, the man who transformed into an armored rider from earlier. He lets out a smile and unlocks the car. "Need a ride home?"

Both of them looked at one another, shrugging as they have no clue of this man's agenda, however, this man did save their lives. The monster and human loaded up the food on the back seat at one side as Clawdeen to the open space as Chris got in the front passenger seat. Shinnosuke checked the road and drives his new passengers to the needed destination for them. "I'm Tomari Shinnosuke by the way," he breaks the awkward silence and tries to introduce himself. "Tomari, or Mr. Shinnosuke, or Shinnosuke is fine as well." he said them.

Chris looked away from the window and sees the dashboard, only to find the belt, Krim, latched on to the dashboard. "I'm Christian, Christian Davis," he introduces himself and points at the back seat to the werewolf. "And she's Clawdeen Wolf."

"I see," Tomari smiles as he continues to pay attention to the road. "Very good names."

Clawdeen peeks over to the driver, wanting to direct the conversation to something else for her questions to be answered. "What were those things what attacks the town… and me included?"

Shinnosuke looked grim but a determination aura had covered him. "Those would be Roidmude,"

"Roidmude?" Chris now confused but kind of fitting. "Well, better than androids or machine men or even robots?"

"I know." The Kamen Rider of the black armor agrees.

Krim turns to the group on the dashboard. _"The Roidmudes were my creation, well, before I was human and put my conscience into the Driver as you can see. They hunt down those down anything and anyone to achieve a greater evolu-."_

"You created them!?" the monster and human teens shouted in shock as they looked at the belt.

" _Not intentionally if that was what you were thinking!"_ Krim quickly stated before Clawdeen pulled out the shotgun she had before as Chris found a police baton ready to smash the very talking device. _"Shinnosuke, make note to remove that weapon from the car."_

"Got it,"

Clawdeen simmers down her anger and puts away the shotgun after checking the safety is on. "So what's going to happen to us?" she crosses her arms while leaning back to her seat. "You got something to wipe our memories or something?"

" _That is a myth."_ Krim said with a flat emote. _"But most importantly, we want the both of you to keep this quiet as possible."_

"You don't want us to tell the world what happened?" Chris said with a raised brow.

"Correct," Tomari made a right and enters the neighborhood. "The cover story is you all ran into a store safe from the attack, you," he looks at Chris and pays attention to the road. "Used yourself as a shield to protect Clawdeen from an explosion nearby." Clawdeen and Chris blushed and looked out their windows, well, it would not be a complete lie that is. The officer drives up to the house, one unfamiliar for the human, and next to it Chris immediately knows that is the very home he is currently moving in.

"That's my-." The monster and human stopped when they pointed out, "Wait, your my next door neighbor?" they said in unison with confused expression dressed in their faces.

"Oh, wait." Chris said as realization spread over him and smacks himself in the face.

"Yeah." Clawdeen said, just as embarrassed as he was. The Werewolf girl was the one who ran to his driveway earlier today, and yet she never noticed she only ran more than twenty feet from her house.

Shinnosuke and Krim looked at one another with a smile, the driver presses the button the side to unlock the doors for them to leave. "Have a safe night,"

"Yeah, don't let the No-." she was about to finish her sentence but stopped herself to see the two humans looking at her. "Well… you know." She gets out and circles around the car to the other side and picked up her bags of food, she looks at Chris who was looking at her and smiles. "Goodnight."

"...Yeah...night…" he said softly and sees her leave and walks to her home. The front door to her house immediately opened and the entire family poured out with and hugged Clawdeen in a family embrace. He could not count how many of the little pups are there, but he does see two sisters, one of them the eldest as the other the youngest. An older brother but younger than the eldest sister, and Clawrka and Harriet. He smiles at the warm reunion, now it is time to meet with his. Before the human could leave, he remembers something and picks out from his pocket to reveal the red Speed Shift-Car in his hand. "Here," he said and hands it to Shinnosuke. "I think this belongs to you?"

Tomari looks at the car and up to the human and smile, but to the younger human's surprise, the car and his hand were pushed back gently. "No, this is yours," Shinnosuke said and earns a shock from Chris. "I'll come back tomorrow morning, and by that time, I will give you an offer of a lifetime."

"An offer?"

"To be a Kamen Rider."

Chris's eyes widened in shock and disbelief, to transform again to be an armored knight once more and protect everyone, "R-really?" surprised at the offer.

" _Really._ _"_ Krim said with a smile but changed to a serious emote. _"However, to be a Kamen Rider, you must accept the burden which will be placed upon you and your life."_

"And your identity will be kept a secret at all costs." Shinnosuke said. "Kamen is translated to Masked, meaning the Kamen Rider legacy is to fight the enemies in the shadows and to protect the loved ones by any means."

" _Even your life."_ Krim stats to the younger human.

Chris ponders at the idea and looks down to the Speed Shift-Car in his hand, letting out a sigh and nods. "I'll… think about it." he said as he is undecided of the offer.

Shinnosuke nods with a smile. "We'll meet again tomorrow morning." he said as he watches Chris walked out of the car and taking the bags of food with him. He sighs as he sees the human walked inside of the house and turns to Krim. "That didn't go as planned."

" _But every Kamen Rider starts somewhere,"_ The device said. _"Just like you did when we first met?"_

"Ah, I was a slow minded officer at the time." Shinnosuke said and drives off. "Better get home, I hear Kiriko is making my favorite?"

" _Hm."_ Krim thinks for a minute and smiles. _"I think we are going to see history repeating itself."_

"Eh?"

" _Nothing."_

-0-0-0-0-

As Chris walked into his house, amazed that the door was unlocked which means his parents are still home. He gently kicks the door close and continues his way around the stairs and into the living to make his way to the kitchen. The human teen was about to speak out but stopped himself to see his mother, Amanda, and his step-father, Alister, on their phones while panicking and pacing around the kitchen.

"Chris if you get this message, call me please!" Amanda shrieks in fear, she lost her first husband to these Roidmudes before, she does not want to lose her son as well.

Alister is in a similar predicament, only he was talking to the authorities of New Salem. "He's human, sixteen years old and short black hai-... yes I'm a Minotaur." he growls in frustration. "No I'm his step-father, keep up!"

The human teen continues to watch his parents trying their best to find answers, but he needs to break this cycle before one of them unleashes a parental volcano which could outclass the apocalypse. "Guys." he spoke up for both Human Mother and Minotaur Father to stop everything they were doing and see their son. "... I'm home…" he said with an assuring smile. The parents dropped their phones, not caring if they were damaged or broken and immediately run to him and soon all three of them are in a family embracement. Alister was so large he actually envelopes them like a furry blanket to the humans.

"W-why haven't you answered my c-calls?" Amanda held back as much tears to speak clearly to her son.

"My phone got destroyed." Chris said as it was true that his icoffin was crushed and crumbled during his fight with the Roidmudes, an omission to keep a secret from his family.

The Minotaur sniffs as he cries lightly as his chin is nesting above the humans head. "D-don't make us worry like that."

The human teen smiles warmly, wiggling a little to tell his parents to let break away from the family hug. "I promise," he said a he lifts up the bag of food in his hands. "I got dinner?"

Aanda and Alister could only smile with joy, helping their son with the bags and set up on the already set table and began eating.

-0-0-0-0-

Out in another part of town of New Salem, the Roidmude 029 survived the finishing blow from the two Kamen Riders which destroyed his friends. He wants to destroy them to avenge his comrades, but first thing's first to recover the wounds he has now.

"Whew, that was a close one." he sighs of relief as his was able to stand properly with a minor limp. "But, even with two Kamen Rider around, there's nothing to stop me from continuing my evolution!" Iron Roidmude says as he creates another Data Mimicry mixture, this one having Clawdeen's eyes and brown fur with a different outfit of having a red and black leopard spotted jacket and blue jeans."Perfect, now all I need i-."

" **BREAK UP!"** Announced a device he had not heard for a very long time.

"That chilling atmosphere," he looks around his surroundings to find the source. "It can't be!" Iron said as he wheeled around, "The Grim-" 029 was interrupted when he was smashed into a wall by an unknown assailant.

 **GUN! FULL BREAK!** A violet-indigo glow was seen from the shadowed figure's weapon as energy is collected at the barrel and points at the Roidmude.

"Reape-." he said no more as his body was destroyed, his Core undamaged and tries to fly off, but was quickly caught in a very strong grip by the so called _Grim Reaper_. The number struggles in the grasp of his attacker, but the figure's orange compound eye glowing ominously in the shadows as it crushed the Roidmude Core into dust particles.

-0-0-0-0-

After the Bounds family at the Chinese food and everything was cleaned up, the son was patched up by his mother with fresh bandages to cover his bloody knuckles and patched up his cheek. Chris decided to turn in early after a quick shower, luckily to house has running hot water, and made his way to his room upstairs on the left side from the front view. It was not properly set up since it is the first day of moving, only for the mattress with no bed frame to be in the middle as his belongings are still in boxes and suitcases are set on the edges of the wall and a desk next to a window. But when he walked to his window to the side of the house, he sees Clawdeen, now his next door neighbor, already about to sleep. But before she walked away from the window view, she stopped to see Chris, making her smile and opens the window and so did the human.

"Hey." The werewolf spoke out loud for him to hear clearly from across such distance. "How are you holding up?"

"Some bruised ribs, but I'll live." Chris said, looking closer at the werewolf wearing a black claw ripped shirt and a tiger printed themed pajama pants. But what caught his eye was there were bandages around her neck, showing how the Roidmude was holding. "How are you holding up?" he said as he points his own neck for her to see what the human ment.

Clawdeen reaches up to her neck, feeling the bandages around her injuries. "Oh this." she smiles softly, looking up to him with her amber eyes. "I'll be fine, thanks to you."

Chris blushes as he scratches the back of his head. "I-It was nothing really…"

The werewolf girl was about to say more, only to hear her mother calling out for her. "I got to go," she said and backs up from her window. "Night." she said with a wave.

"...Night…" he waves farewell for now and both the human and monster closed their respective windows of their room. He sighs with a smile, taking one last look out the window to see Clawdeen turning off her lamps and drops to her bed. He hears a tiny honk, turning down to see the small Speed Shift-Car on his desk, moving back and forward as if it were giggling. The human points with his finger and tries to control his blush. "Don't you say anything, it's not what you think." he said and sat on his bed. "And you are suppose to keep quiet, or my parents are going to hear you." a couple of tiny honks were said from the Shift-Car, now driving itself to a placed shirt and snuggles to the clean clothing and goes to sleep. The human sighs as he grabs the blanket of his bed, grabbing the lamp switch quickly to turns the lift off, laying on his bid and the sheets over his body. He stares at the ceiling, thinking about the day he had been through.

He met a beautiful werewolf girl, given a tour around some parts of New Salem and met her friends, battled a Roidmude attack and was given the opportunity to be a Kamen Rider.

... A Kamen Rider…

Chris did not feel like he could be one since he let out his rage upon 088 when he transformed, but the capabilities to learn to use this power is unimaginable, but would require discipline. He lets out a deep sigh, rolling to his side and closes his eyes to enter a slumbering state.

-0-0-0-0-

Morning had risen for the Bounds family and the current time is about 7:45 am. The family woke up early enough to start unpacking their belongings around 6:30 to start the day. Alister is holding up a television set as Chris was behind it with a few wires being connecting to it. Normally this would be difficult to set up a flat screen TV to a wall, but with a Minotaur's strength and the tiny hands of a human make up the strengths and weaknesses to cut the work half of the normal time.

"And… done." Chris said as he walks to the side, "Ok, you got it dad?"

Alister chuckles as he lifts the flat television with ease. "This is nothing." he said and hooks it up to the wall.

"Ok, a little to the right," Amanda was on the side after unboxing some plate and helps with the alignment on the couch. "Ok, left, le~ft, stop, that's perfect!" she raises her hands up for the boys to stop, making them walk back a see their hard work paid off.

"Now all I need to do is call the satellite company for get back to watching the news." Alister said as he wrists down on his phone for his to-do list.

"I'll get the movies," Chris said and walks to the dining hall where the rest of the boxes are at.

Amanda smiles and an idea had popped in her mind, something to celebrate their set up television and the day after their official family moving. "I'll go see to the perishables and find some popcorn, tonight will be movie night."

 ***Ding Dong!***

"Hm, who could that be at this hour?" Amanda said and walks to the door and opens it, only to see Clawdeen wolf in her normal clothes and a backpack strapped over her shoulder. She then noticed the Werewolf's neck wrapped in bandages, probably from yesterday. "Oh, good morning Clawdeen," she said with a smile. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

The younger monster blushes a bit and shuffles her shoulders. "Um… is Chris awake?" she said awkwardly and looks up to the human mother with her amber eyes. "I… wanted to see him before I leave for school."

Amanda's mind flourished with the ideas of her son finally getting noticed by a girl, but not just a girl, a monster girl. Her imagination was nothing offending but filled with joy and happiness. She smiles, not revealed her hidden agenda and nods. "Oh he's awake, let me go fetch him." she said and turns to the inside of the house. "Chris! Your _friend_ came to talk to you!"

Both the mother and the Werewolf girl hear a light fumble of boxes and scrambling footsteps, coming to view is Chris himself as he walked calmly to the his mother and sees Clawdeen. "Oh… good morning." Amanda decides to leave the teenagers alone, shuffling backwards and hides herself behind the stairs and peeks out to try and listen in the conversation. The human boy scratching the back of his head as the Werewolf girl blushes as she looks away. "I-I see you're feeling better now?"

"Y-Yeah," Clawdeen shuffles a little and her earing ears flopped as if she is flustered. Alister pears next to his wife and watches the conversation, watching his step-son chatting with the Werewolf. "N-nothing too serious really." she then looks up to his brown eyes and met her ambered eyes. "I came to check on you before I leave to school… I was wondering if you want to hang out afterwards?"

Chris smiles… but a frown was forming with self disappointment. "I… can't… sorry, I need to help my parents with unpacking."

"Oh." Clawdeen's ears flopped down, both the parents internally screamed in anguish for this kind of predicament to happen. "I'll… see you tonight at the window then."

"Um… yeah, maybe tomorrow then?"

Clawdeen's eyes looks up with a grateful look, smiling and her hand on her hip. "Tomorrow," she said and turns around to see her impatient older brother and youngest sister. "See you around." she said and leaves with her hips swaying.

Chris was force to tear himself away from the site and closes the door, but notices the older Werewolf brother watching him closely. He lets out a sigh and got his thumping heart under control… only to see his parents peeking out of the corner, with expression learning at him which confuses him more than ever. "What?"

"How can you be so oblivious!" Amanda walks to her son. "There's a girl who wants to hang out with you."

"But I'm busy moving and unpacking with you guys." The son protests, but his father crosses his arms.

"I'm not a teenager like you are," The Minotaur said. "But to put aside the embarrassing parental talking… you just put yourself in friend zone."

"B-but-?"

"I agree," Amanda points at her husband and back to her son. "You do not, just reject, a cute girl with a heart so big like that."

"It's not like that!"

 ***Ding Dong!***

Chris sighs turns to the door, "We're just friends, who just met yesterday who were attacked by Roidmudes." he opens it the door… only to see Tomari Shinnosuke standing on his front porch. "...Mr. Shinnosuke?..." he said and controls his composure, remembering his suppose cover up from yesterday attack. "... Good morning."

"A human officer?" Amanda looks over and sees it is true. "You know him?"

"He's the police officer who dropped me and Clawdeen home." The younger human explains the situation and looks back at the officer. "Hm… what are you doing here?"

Tomari smiles, "Good morning," he said and looks at the Human mother and Minotaur father, "You must be Amanda and Alister Bound," he said as he already knew them, earning a silence nod as they try to process on what is happening. "I have an offer of a lifetime for your son… um… may I?" he said and motions his hand for the parents to know he would like the conversation inside of the house.

"Y-yes, this way." Alister said and waves his hand to follow him.

Amanda nods as she is still shocked. "W-would you like some coffee Officer Tomari?"

"Shinnosuke is fine Mrs. Bound," The officer said and steps inside to follow the monster as Chris closes the door. "Thank you for the offer, but I am to leave for duty soon." he explains as the family and himself are in the entertainment room with the already set up as everyone sat on the couch with Chris in the center and Tomari sitting on the chair.

"D-did my son do anything wrong?" Amanda said fearfully, hoping not for her son to be taken away.

The guest of authority shakes his ahead with an assuring smile. "Your son did nothing wrong, but he may do something right." he said and pulls up a file from his suit jacket. "To put it bluntly, you are the first family to be wedded in a situation such as this," he said and looks at the Minotaur man and Human woman. "Which is why here, in New Salem, the Monster Council and the some Human Leaders who support peace over destruction, wanted to conduct a project." he said and places the folder before them. "You, Christian Bound, are the only Human in the world who actually set foot in harmony to the monsters." he said and leans back and digs up another item which includes a golden badge and sets it on the table next to the folder. "You have been selected a single lifetime of opportunity, to enforce and protect both Monsters and Humans together, to join the MOnsters and Normie Safety Unit, or MONS Unit for short."

Amanda processes on what Tomari had said, her mind sending out alarms for mostly for her son's safety… but at the same time a chance for her family to actually live in harmony. "You want our son to be in an police unit?"

Shinnosuke nods with confidence backing him up. "Indeed," he said. "But this is your son's decision alone to whether uphold the task to bring peace or not." he sees Chris holding up the folder and reads it.

"...I took my driver's test in Boo-York," he said reading the print, "I needed to get i-?"

"Already done," The officer said without hesitation for his re-registration to be transferred to New Salem.

"Citizen regist-?"

"Taken care of." Again without holding back.

"Medical records?"

"You and your mother have taken shots and medicine to eat most monster foods in a regular basis." Tomari said and adjusts his tie again, just to see the Mother and Son's reaction with eyes widened and jaws dropped. "The doctors tested your bloods and are compatible with the medicine, a one out of a trillion possibility which is very small."

"..." Alister eyes widened who was trying to get words out of his muzzle, letting out a cough to clear his throat. "... I… don't w-."

"When he works with the MONS unit he will get paid fully."

"..."

"No I'm not a mind reader, I just know what most of the questions are going to be answered."

"Just checking." Amanda spoke up and looks at her son. "Chris, do you want to do this?"

The human son of the Human mother and Minotaur step-father did not respond after turning a page in the file… only to stop and reread a sentence over and over to be clear. "I… I have to be-."

"Yes." Shinnosuke said and his elbows on his knees as he leans forward. "So… what is your decision?"

-0-0-0-0-

Monster High, the school for all monsters kinds of monster learn and interact with one another.

This varies many monster kind which ranges from small such as slime monsters, to something large in such for gigantic big foots. The variety of many monster students are entering the school while talking to one another about their day and what they had done last night, however, the biggest news ever was the attack of Roidmudes from yesterday.

Clawdeen and her family arrived in 7:55, currently the time is now 8:15, due to their natural speed as Werewolves, it was an easy stroll for them. The Wolf siblings were chatting amongst their friends as the youngest sister left to talk with her own group. The elder brother stayed with Clawdeen, however, he heard a squeal of delight, turning around to find a petit missile of love and joy who originated to be Draculaura. "I missed you Clawd!" she wrapped her arms to the Werewolf, who in returned in a gentle embrace.

"I missed you too." The elder brother known as Clawd, said warmly. This elder brother wolf has brown fur like Clawdeen's as well a short gelled hair cut and amber eyes. He wears a black jock jacket with the Monster High symbol on his back and front right chest as well blue jeans and nearly torn sneakers which does not seem to actually mind. "I'm just glad your safe is all." he said worryingly for his true love Ghoulfriend with all his heart and joy.

"Isn't that lovely," Abby smiles as she had her books in her arms. However, the moment slightly ruined as the elemental leans to the Abominable Snowgirl.

"I promised to protect you my snowgirl." Heath wiggles his eyebrows.

Unconvinced, Abby uses exhales deeply to release a stream of snow, instantly freezing the fire elemental instantly and nonlethally. "You screamed and run like puppy."

Deuce rolled his eyes behind his shades and turns to the recovering Werewolf. "How's the Normie… um…" he ponders to remember the Human's name.

"Ughughh." The glasses wearing zombie with the mind of a supercomputer groans while adjusts her glasses with a bike helmet under her arm as she recently arrived on a motorscooter.

"Chris, thank you Ghoulia," Cleo reminds her boyfriend, her Anubis henchmen carrying her belongings. "Kind of reckless really, but kind hearted."  
Clawdeen spoke up and smiles. "And he's doing well, tougher than I would imagine?" she said slightly dreamingly as she instinctively using her left hand to massage her bandaged neck. Remembering how the human punched the Roidmude who holder by the neck and transforming into an armored warrior who saved her twice.

Frankie and Lagoona looked at one another, smiling as they turn to their Werewolf friend. "Sounds like you _like_ him mate?" the sea creature said with a teasing smile.

Clawdeen's cheeks rapidly blushed with her ears flustering. "N-no I don't!"

"What about this morning you checked on him?" Clawd said bluntly, getting a glare in order from his little sister to shut up. "Weird he's actually our next door neighbor really?"

Clawdeen raises her hands and about to throttle her own brother, but interrupted by her ghoul's squeal of delight. "AAWWEE!"

"S-shut up!" she blushes furiously as her words were not offensive but demanding to her friends. "He's just a friend and neighbor and that's that."

"Ri~ight," Frankie smiles and presses on the friendly teasing. "What about him saving you from that crazy robot?"

"He just saved me because it felt right to him." The Werewolf protests as she tries to keep her blush under control.

Abby did not seem to be the teasing type, however smiling as she admires the Normie's determination. "I like how friendly human is strong." she bluntly said with admiration. "Brave and kind hearted like fluffy protective and strong yak fighting pack of wolves alone to protect baby calf." Clawdeen would be jealous but could not help but agree.

Everyone but the Werewolf and the Abominable Snowgirl giggled and laugh, leaving the amber eyed brown furred monster fuming and leaving the blue skinned and albino white haired girl slightly clueless. Heath melted his way out but grew jealous and puffs his chest. "I'm tougher and stronger than the flesh bag." trying to gain pride and respect…

Clawdeen growls and snaps her fangs, making the elemental flinch back. "Don't you dare talk about him like that." she barks at Heath and begins to chew him out with words. "He risked his life to save me, and what you did was you ran like a squealing little scaredy bat!" she then motions her head to Draculaura. "No offense."

"Non taken." The petit vampire was behind Clawd who hid behind his backpack to use as a shield.

"Woah and she's edgey too?" Deuce raises his hands in defense as Cleo was behind her Gorgon Boofriend in fright, even the Anubis henchmen slightly quiver with their knees buckled and shaking.

Abby was about to say her piece of mind as well, only for her eyes to caught a red Camaro car with two black stripes drawn in the middle. "That is new?" she said as the rest of the group's attention to see the vehicle pulling up and to the side of the stairs entrance while avoiding the students who are crossing through.

"Come to think of it," Clawd points it out to the parking spot. "I just noticed that parking space is reserved for someone."

"For who?" Frankie looks up to the brother wolf.

"Dunno." Lagoona adds her thoughts and red Camaro turning off its engines. The windows are actually too dark to see who the driver is. "But I don't remember any other student riding on something that fancy?"

Deuce adjusts his sunglasses, but sees an insignia of a shield similar to a police. "It looks like a cop car," he said and squints. "And it says… MONS?"

"What like monster?" Clawdeen said with a puzzled look.

"Ughuuughuughgggghhh."

"An acronym, she says." Draculaura said and watches the door of the driver seat open…

All the Ghouls and Boos' eyes widened in shock to see the Normie, Christian Bound, exiting from the car with a backpack. The human looked confident and happy as he closes the door of his new car, locking the door for driving 101 to lock the doors at all cost when leaving the vehicle.

-0-0-0-0- 7:54 am -0-0-0-0-

" _I… I accept." Chris said with a smile. Both parents wanted to deny… but instead they will support their son. It is time for him to socialize with other people and monsters._

 _Shinnosuke smile could not get any better, nodding and his hand gestures the folder. The younger human gives back the papers for the the officer to turn a few pages, locating the needed page and places it on the floor and pulls out a pen. "Sign here, here and here." he instructs for the human to sign his signature. "Your badge is right there," he points the item on the table. "I welcome you to MONS unit," both humans shake each other's hands to seal the deal. "And by delivering of word and power by Headmistress Blood, Monster Council, and the Human Leaders of good, you are enrolled as a student of Monster High."_

" _I got to get ready!" The human teen grabs his badge and leaps over the coffee table to make his way to his bedroom._

" _Wait!" Chris skidded to a holt before he could run up to the stairs to see Shinnosuke standing up and walks to him. "You're not going to school, just yet... " he digs his pocket for a set of keys. "Not without style of course?" he said and dangles lightly for the excited humans eyes baited the metal object. The officer tosses the keys to the new student of Monster High, and was caught with both hands._

-0-0-0-0-

Chris walks up to them casually, the stares of monsters are either confusion and fear filled their hearts and faces, but to the group is more confusion than fear. Clawdeen blinks several times to see if she was dreaming… no… no she is not, her next door, human neighbor, is walking towards her and her friends. "C-Chris?" she spoke up to break the silence when the human is feet before her friends, still trying to believe the Human is walking on school grounds. "What are you doing here?"

The human sighs with excitement, feeling free from being homeschooled no more and finally in school. He looks at the questioning Werewolf girl with a smile of confidence. "Bluntly, I'm the new kid of Monster High," he remembers something and digs his pocket, pulling out a gold badge with has the insignia and acronym of MONS. He then straps the badge over right front pocket to show his authority."I'm also Monster High's security, both student and officer on duty." he said and salutes to the still stunned monsters.

-0-0-0-0- To Be Continued -0-0-0-0-

 **I hope you like the story readers. This has been boggling the back of my mind with the Brave story. Thank you for your patience. Give a round applause to Co-Writers LegionnaireBlaze and Artzilla406.**

 **Review if you like and the endless creativity continues shine the skies.**


	2. Welcome to Monster High Part 1

**I do not own Monster High or Kamen Rider Drive!**

 **Co-Writers: LegionnaireBlaze and Artzilla406**

-0-0-0-0-

In the dusk skies of the rising sun has graced, the town is brimming with light, but that peaceful morning was interrupted by a speeding car. A random human had taking his red sports car out for a joyride to show off to some girls. "WOO HOO!" However, as the headlights give an extra distance to see through the dim morning, a man stood in the middle of the rode. Unmoved at the sit of a speeding car coming at him, nor making an inch of fear. "Out of my way! " the driver hits the brakes, but it was not long as momentum carried its wait and would hit the pedestrian…

*SMACK!*

The car came to a harsh halt, "What the hell?" he try to floor it but but no movement. "Hey! What gives?!"

"Excuse me," the driver turn just to see a man holding the car up, with his hands on the very hood! The man has stylish hair, peach skin, brown eyes and has black nail polish, he is wearing a long red cloak with fur designs, has rings on his hands, black pants and boots. "I need your car."

"HOW DID YOU DO…." he was interrupted when the man dropped the car down making the driver flinched, he walked up to the drivers side and throw the driver off and got on himself. "HEY! THAT'S MY CAR!"

"Your car?" the attacker said, looking at the side as he picks up a stick like tool. "Why does the owner have this, and the ignition was ripped and was hot wired?" the driver did not answer, only to watch the man bend very metal item effortlessly and turns his back and walks to the vehicle. "That's what I thought, stupid humans." The suppose carjacker clenches his fist, anger boiled within his mind and soul. He grabbed the nearest object he could find, a thick looking tree branch, and charges at the person who insulted him. The carjacker thought he would be able to knock him out, or at least make him stumble… but the branch snapped in half when it made contact to the red coat man. The decorative being did not flinch, or felt anything at all, making him turn to see the carjacker stepping back.

"Uh… ok…" the thief dropped the stick with his hands raised in surrender. "You can take the car… and money?" he digs his pockets, dropping several dollars to his feet to bribe for his safety.

The man lets out a savage smirk, purposely stepping over the currency without a care as he has both his hands together. Each finger is cracked and popped, loud enough for the carjacker to cringe with each closing step.

"What a shame." The red coated decorative man said with disappointment. "For a second I thought you had fire in your soul…" it was long short as they are now faced to face, overshadowing the carjacker with his arms dropped to his side. "But like all of you humans, you're nothing but withering candles." the thief had one thought in mind… run… He tried to make a break for it to the nearest police station a mile away… only to feel a red pulse of energy literally slowing him down.

"T-this i-is?" The carjacker said slowly, trying to force his body to move faster… but only to hear footsteps in a steady rhythm behind him.

"Here," said the man walking normally around the running human, meeting him face to face once more with burning red eyes and a sadistic smile. "Tell the world… I have arrived." soon the red coated man transformed into a bulkier and powerful form, having large horns in shape of a heart. The carjacker wanted to scream, loud enough for anyone to hear his cries of help… but he was then punched in the chest, sending him flying to the window of a clothing store and the alarms have been triggered. The being transformed back into his human form, setting himself within the stolen vehicle and drives off to his destination upon his own agenda.

-0-0-0-0-

As the new human student of Monster High stands before his recent Monster Friends, the awkward silent continued to drag as seconds turned to hours. Most of the monsters are still trying to reboot their brains, mostly their reaction would match an anime gag, eyes widened to the size of small plates with dot size pupils, and jaws dropped about three inches from their mouths.

Out of all of the stunned Monsters, the Abominable Snowgirl seemed to be taking this well, making her way through her friends gently to walk up the Normie and raised her hand. "Welcome to Monster High, friend Christian." She greets him with a thick Russian accent with the best English she could. "It good to see strong and kind human here."

The new Normie smiles and shakes her hand with his. "Please, Chris is fine." He said as both Monster and Human let go. He then turns to the group of monsters and gently waves in hopes to snap out of their shocked trance. "Surprised guys?"

"Y-yeah…" Clawdeen said snapping back to reality with her ears perked up with internal excitement. "I thought you're home schooled or helping your parents?"

"It's a long story," Chris said and pats the badge on his belt. "In short, I got a job which includes going to school."

As the Werewolf girl smiles at Chris, she was about to speak until the Clawd steps between her and the human with a huffed chest and crossed arms. "So you're the Normie with the Minotaur step father and human mother?" he said with a voice could intimidate.

The Normie had faced Roidmudes, heck, even punched one twice. however, an older protective brother is a different story. "Um, since I'm the only Normie within five kilometer radius, that's me." he extends his hand to him. "I-."

"Yeah, I know." The Werewolf brother gruffly said. "Clawdeen told me about you." he leans closer to Chris with his amber eyes. "I'm Clawd, her Older Brother."

Draculaura was next to snap out of her shock, placing her hand on her boofriend's chest. "Clawd, lighten up?" she said softly as anyone in the vicinity could see the Boos staring down one another and electricity could be visible between them. "It's his first day of school."

The elder brother of the Wolf family did not budge. "I'm having trouble believing you punched one of those robots for my little sister here."

"He did," Clawdeen peaks over with an annoyed look on her face as she looks up to Clawd. "I have key witnesses to prove it." A show of hands from Abbey, Draculaura, Frankie, Lagoona, Ghoulia, Deuce, Cleo, and even Heath (who hesitantly would not admit it).

Clawd backs away but unmoved of his expression. "Fine, but I'm keeping an eye on him." he said as he make his two fingers points to his eyes then points to Chris and dose it two times.

"Hey, if the dude punches those bots to save a life, he's good in my books." The Gorgon elbows the Normie with a smile of confidence.

Frankie grins and gestures to her friends. "I think I speak for all of us and say, thank you."

"It was nothing," Chris scratches the back of his head. "I'm just doing what was right is all," However the moment shortens as the bell belonging to Monster High rang, notifying all the students that it is time for school. "Oh that's right, I have to meet with Headmistress Bloodgood to get my schedule."

Clawdeen beamed up with a smile, "I'll be glad to show yo-."

"Nope!" Clawd quickly interrupted his little sister, hoisting up over his shoulder and marches inside the school.

"What the-, CLAWD!?" The Werewolf girl screams as she is lifted up and being carried away. "LEMME GO, LEMME GO!" she cries out as she uses her fists to hammer Clawd's back and legs flailing. "I'M TELLING MOM!"

"Worth it." The elder brother said as he carries his sister inside the school.

"..." Chris could only stare at his next door neighbors leave with Draculaura following them with Clawdeen's bookbag in hand. He turns to the rest of the monsters. "Um… can anyone help me find the Headmistress's office?"

"Sorry, I can't be late for Ge-Ogre-raphy," Cleo said as she checks her nails and heads off. "Come along Deuce or you'll be in detention this time."

The Gorgon sighs and pats the human on the back. "Sorry bro, next time." he said and follows his Ghoulfriend.

"I got to go too before Mr. Rotter gives us a pop quiz." Frankie felt guilty leaving the Human lost.

Lagoona sighs and picks up her bag. "Same, sorry mate."

Abby smiles and rests her hand on Chris's shoulder. "I be happy to show you to room of Headmistress, not worried about Mr. Rotter."

The new human of Monster High smiles at the Abominable Snowgirl, "Oh, thank you." he said and hefts his book bag over his shoulder.

"OH! NO YOU DON'T!" Heath stands between Abby and the Normie, "You're not using your mind tricks on my-." But the fire elemental was picked up by the collar jacket from the Abominable Snowgirl and was soon tossed away about a a few meters away into the bushes.

"...Is he going to be ok?" Chris raises his eyebrow, only to feel a cold yet warm feeling grabbed his hand. Finding himself being pulled gently to follow the Snowgirl.

"He's fine," Abby said without any hesitation or remorse. "Come, I show you around school to Bloodgood's office."

This left Lagoona and Ghoulia at the front entrance as they see the human and snow monster walk into the school. "Well… I see things are changing quicker than expected?"

"Uuughhhuuhgh." Ghoulia waves her hand so so and walks with the Sea Monster. "UUuhgguuuuughhhhguguuugh."

"Wait, what do you mean got a job offer mate?" The blonde blue scaled monster looked confused but found herself falling behind. "Is it the same job Chris has?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Wow, this place is amazing?" Chris's eyes sparkled to see the large spacious hallway of Monster High, "Oh, Lockers!" the human admires the metal storage units. "Oh, water fountains!" he zooms to the drinking facilities. "And a swimming pool!" he dashes for his face to be plastered to the window and sees the largest pool he could find for the school to offer.

"You never see school for long time?" Abby raises her eyebrow at the Human, seeing him being like a snow wolf playing in the snow. She finds it cute and to the point she could not help but giggle.

"Not until now," Chris admires the tall hallways, built for the larger creatures who attend to this school, such as a Bigfoot stiffens and runs away from the Normie."I've always wanted to go to school,"

"Not Normie school?" The Snowgirl questions.

"Now that I've set foot here, I intend to graduate in this very school." Chris could not stop admiring the interior decorations of the school, only to bump into something… large… The human looks up only to see a light brown furred Minotaur boy with short curved horns on his with a nose ring. The expression of the taller monster looked utterly intimidating but unmoved. "...Yo…" Chris lets out a light wave.

The Minotaur teen snorts, not hesitating to grab the Normie's shirt for the both of them to stare eye to eye. "What's a Normie like you doing here?" He said and raises his bunch to make the human flinch… only to see no reaction. "What's a matter, afraid to be afraid?"

Chris looked at the monster with a plain expression. "A school bully, wow, that sounded a lot better in my head." he quickly murmurs the latter of his own words. "To answer your first question, I'm the new kid here, and second…" He pears over to the Minotaur's side to take a peak. "I'd let go right now if I were you."

"I will after teaching you a lesson!" The Minotaur reels back he fist, only to feel a hand grabbing his arm. Making his turn to whomever interrupted his actions, instantly turned pale. "Uh...uhm… Headmistress Bloodgood…" he cheekingly lets go and backs away. "I was getting t-."

"Know the new student of Monster High and security delivered by MONS?" The monster dubbed named Headmistress Bloodgood, a humanoid type of monster with short curly black hair as well wearing an outfit which could match late 1800s but kept in style for the modern time. The reason the human noted for her being a monster is her head is not on her shoulders like humans, but rested under her arm casually as her body taps her heel. "This will be your only warning Manny Taur, now go to your class." In an instant, the Minotaur known as Manny Taur had zoomed through the halls in a trail of dust. The headless body walks to the human who is straightening his shirt as Abbey help him out patting his shoulders. Her head now on the hands of her body and smiles with great greeting. "And you must be Christian Bounds, yes?"

"Yes ma'am," Chris said as he finishes and adjusts his book bag. "Was I late to meet you at your office?"

"Oh no, you're right on time," The body of Bloodgood gestures her hand, showing a door which labels Headmistress's Office. "Come inside, oh, and Abbey," the body held the Headmistress's head under her arm as the free hand pulls out a slip. "This is your hall pass, I'll take it from here."

"Thank you head of Bloodgood." The Snowgirl smile and turns to the opposite direction, not without giving a wink to the human and leaves with swaying hips.

Chris blinks to see what Abbey meant, only to hear the door unlocked and open. "This way Mister Bounds." she said and walks in with the human following. As the human student and monster principle entered, he took note it is a very spacious office, with stacks of books and many work spaces, but what caught the new student's attention was a blue demonic horse with red eyes standing tall next to a desk. "Wow…" he said softly as he admires the creature, but a small cough made him turn to see the headmistress herself setting on her desk with her head on the surface.

"As much as I like students admiring my old friend?" The headless principle said and her elbows resting on the wood surface of her desk. "Now, onto pressing matters." she said and watches the Normie sit down. "I notice your stepfather, Alister Bound, will be working here as the Physical Deaducation teacher, yes?"

"Yes ma'am." Chris nodded with honest words.

"A very good record who coaches students to do their best with caution of health and kind heart, do not expect favoritism." she said and her hands are placed on the desk. "And you remember what Mr. Tomari Shinnosuke had spoke to you about enrolling here in Monster High?"

The human nods again. "I'm here not only to be a student, but also act as a hall monitor as well security and protector to both Monsters and Normies…Humans... ?" Chris confused at the last words, feeling insulting but also confused.

Bloodgood lets out a soft chuckle and smile. "Indeed you are," she said as her body stood and paces. "As you see, you are the first Normie to ever walk in these halls, meaning it won't be easy for most Monsters to like you instantly." the body gestures to him and everything else. "It will take time, maybe your deeds as an MONS officer will soften their hearts in the future." The body then places her hands on the arm rests with ease. "This project is to unite Monsters and Humans together in a very slow and calm pace." the body of Bloodgood then stands next to the sitting human student as the Head took a soft deep breath. "I am trusting you to ensure this project will bring peace."

Chris had been silent, but clenches his hand with a nod. "I'll do everything I can to make that dream come true."

"Very well," Bloodgood smiles as the body walks to her side of the desk once more to pull out some papers and hands them to the new MONS officer. "This is your schedule, and your locker number, I welcome you to Monster High." she said and outstretches her hand and the human shakes it with his own.

"Thank you very much Mistress Bloodgood."

"My pleasure," the monster principle returns her hand. "Now I've looked over your schedule, you first class will be-."

-0-0-0-0-

"Stupid big brother." Clawdeen pouts with her ears dropped, her upper body resting on the desk along with her arms crossed. "I can't have just one more minute to at least talk to him."

"I'm sure you'll talk to Chris again," Draculaura assures her with a sympathetic pat on her friend's back. "How about I distract Clawd long enough for you to enjoy about four of five minutes with him."

The werewolf girl looks up to her friend with her now large pouting eyes. "Really?" she quivers her lips with anticipation.

"Wow, she's really crushing on him hard loves?" Lagoona inputs her comments. "Then again, you don't see other Boos saving a Ghouls life from a slow motion making killer robot?"

"I'm surprised you're acting like this?" Cleo looks over from the upper row of desks above them. "It's not like you falling for another Boo, not to mention a Normie?"

"You're taking it well?" Frankie looks over her shoulder to the royal egyptian monster.

"Please, normally I would have my guards show him what his status is," The mummy said as she checks her nails, hiding her compassion with a prideful tone. "But what he did for Clawdeen is… memorable."

"Grateful for strong hearted Normie is first for Abbey's ears?" The abominable snowgirl arrives and takes her seat next to the Frankenstein girl.

Clawdeen perked up from her seat to her blue Himalayan monster ghoul. "How'd the drop off go?"

"Went well, he like calf seeing first snow day." Abbey lets out a giggle as she would never forget the admiration of the human bouncing off the walls of the school. "Until certain bullhead try hurting the brave hearted known as Chris."

"He ran into Manny?" Lagoona looks at the abominable with eyes widened.

"Where is he?!" Clawdeen growls as she stood up and cracks her knuckles. "I'm going to tear that nose ring of his obnoxious no-!"

"Ms. Wolf!" the monster teacher roars out, he has pale blue skin and a brown coat and clothings in which could reminisce of the early 1900s. "Class is starting, I want absolute quiet when I am speaking!"

Clawdeen grumbles as she positions herself to listen. "Yes, Mr. Rotter."

"Good," The phantom of the opera huffs and turns to the board. Mr. Rotter grabs a stick of chalk and writes. "Now, today's lesson, we'll be learning about the country o-."

"Excuse me?" said a voice behind the teacher.

Mr. Rotter grows with annoyance. "Not now, I am about to explain the subject of Egypt." he said and continues his lesson. "Now, anyone tell me of Egypt predation of its first ruler?" he said while writing up the subject… however, none of his students answers as he did not notice the shocked expressions they have, other than the Ghouls such as Clawdeen, Lagoona, Abbey, Draculaura and Cleo. "Anyone?"

"In Normies discovery that would be Namir, the first Pharaoh of the first dynasty." the same voice which interrupted the teachers lesson answered the question. "But in Monster history, that would be Osiris."

"No, it is actually… correct?" Mr. Rotter's voice drowned from serious into slight disbelief. However, the phantom shrugs off the idea. "Lucky guess, now, away from the Normie subject, who is Osiris marr-?"

"Isis, Osiris's sister who taught the Normies mummification and resurrection." again the same voice spoke up. "However, Osiris was slain by his brother Seth, who then was killed by Horus."

*SNAP!*

The chalk stick in Mr. Rotters hand snapped, the phantom turns around with an angered face. "Who are you to interrupt me, bringing in Normies into the subject, and cheat-." but his face stunned to see Christian Bounds, the new Normie of the school standing on the ground floor in front of the teacher's desk. "..."

"Hi, you must be Mr. Rotter." Chris smiles with a salute. "I'm your new student for Ge-Ogre-raphy." he said as he pulls up a slip of paper from his pocket. "Here's my hall pass from Headmistress Bloodgood."

The students stare at the Normie in the middle of the classroom, so casual? However, the mind of the Normie is more excited than to take notice of the states as well use to the reaction from Boo-York. The Phantom teacher screams as he leaps into the air and grabs the hanging chandeliers, trying to get a better grip with both hands and legs. "Wow," The Human impressed as he looks up to the teacher. "I can see why Headmistress Bloodgood say you formally taught Physical Deaducation?"

"A… A Normie in my classroom!" Mr. Rotter screeches in panic dangles left and right. "Where are the guards, security!"

"I'm an officer sir," Chris spoke up for his voice to be heard. "I can assure you, I come in peace."

The phantom drops from the chandelier and falls to the ground behind his desk, the human blinks to watch the teacher climbs himself up. Mr. Rotter pants heavily as his undead heart steadies. "W-what are you doing here?" he pants as his voice still fears.

"... Like I said… I'm your new student."

" **Testing, testing, is this thing on?"** Headmistress Bloodgood's voice is heard from the speakers of the entire School. **"I apologise for the late announcement, I was running an errand to fix my microphone."** All the students and teachers looked up to the speakers transmitting their principal's voice. **"As you all heard the rumors, yes it is all true, our new student to Monster High is a Normie, and his name is Christian Bounds."** This had cause and uproar of murmurs, many filled with grief, anguish and fear. **"Now I know everyone of you are afraid, but rest assured you all, he wishes to be here as a student in his own will. He is as well a recent new officer for the a the newly developed MONS, short for Monsters and Normie Safety unit, in which he will not only learn with you, but protect monsters and humans alike. Give him a warm welcome and have a good day."** the morning announcement is now turned off and the whole school is silenced, the students of Ge-Ogre-Aphy turned their attention to the still standing Human in the middle of the classroom.

The Normie turns to Mr. Rotter who was still stunned to hear such news in which should never exist in his entire unlife. "Um…" Chris spoke up in order for the phantom to slowly gain his attention. "... can I take my seat?"

Mr. Rotter shook out of his shocked stated and clears his throat. "Y-yes, please do." He gestures to the rows of desks. "H-have a seat in an open table and we'll be getting right back to our lesson." the phantom stummers as he backs away to his chalkboard.

The human turns to the seated student's, seeing them afraid more than the newly excited and anxious student of Monster High. From left to right, he sees a variety of monsters, ranging from north to south, from large and small alike, even the sea monsters have surpass the limits to wear surface gear to bring the water to them in order to breath. However, he did see a familiar sight from this morning, the familiar Werewolf he has seen to be his next door neighbor, the kind abominable snowgirl and the rest of the ghouls. Frankie stood up and waves for him, there is an open seat just next to her as well close to her friends. He lets out a smile and walks up the steps, aware of the students leaning away as if he was a plague. A feeling he is already used to with his mother in Boo York, but was washed away with excitement to be with other students here in a school, in a classroom no less. He took his seat next to the frankenstein girl and her friends, as well his werewolf neighbor who lets out a goofy smile and waves at him and he returns the gesture.

"Now," everyone's attention is turned to the teacher, letting out a cough. "As _I_ was saying before the… _interruption_ … we will continue our lesson." He then leans on his table with his hands on the wooden material, eying on the gargoyle of the room with a menacing look. "Alright then, Pop...Quiz…"

The students groan, but only the human smiles and pulls out his pencil. "...Bring it…"

-0-0-0-0- after class -0-0-0-0-

The bell had rung to end the current period and on to the next, students began to leave the rooms and into the halls. The Ge-Ogre-Raphy classroom however is the sight of disbelief as Mr. Rotter is crying on his desk as he hammers his fist upon the wooden furniture as the students themselves were shocked. Why? Because a student has actually earned an A in the entire history of the Phantom's teachings, not only that, but to a Normie no less.

"What kind of brain do you have mate?" Lagoona said with disbelief as she walked out the doors with her ghouls and the Normie.

"I didn't even know I have an Warlord in my family?" Cleo shocked while rubbing her temples with her fingers, trying to process what she had learned, even in her royal bloodline to actually go to wars to make the family royal.

"I was homeschooled," Chris said to is new friends, "You have to learn something other than going insane, even watching boring documentaries on the television and reading tons of books."

"Uughhuughhhh?" Ghoulia looks at him confusingly with a raised brow to show her expression to be disbelief.

The human blinks as he tries to process what the zombie girl had said, but failed to do so and turns to his friends. "She said, are you sure there wasn't a time you went crazy once?" Frankie translates for the intelligent Zombie girl.

"Oh... Ok… I did go insane," Chris admits an incident, watching the Ghouls look at him in disbelief and started giggling with a friendly tease. "B-But it only happened once, and it was a long time ago."

Clawdeen lets out a giggle, imagining how the human did bounce off the walls due to the long terms of cabin fever. The Werewolf girl looks at Chris with her alluring amber eyes filled with eagerness. "So, what's your next class?"

"Oh, let me see," The human student of Monster High pulls out a folded paper in which is his printed schedule. "My next class is… Clawculus." He said as looks over his schedule again, unable to notice his next door neighbor dropping her ears with disappointment.

"Oh… I don't have that next…" The Werewolf girl looks down in depression.

Cleo shakes her head with a frown. "I have Monsterlecular Biology next."

Abbey looks over his shoulder to see his schedule plans. "Hm… Oh!" she brightens up with a smile. "Physical Deaducation is within our time as well lunch."

Lagoona looks up at the clocks attached above the lockers, "We need to scram mates." she said and pats the human on the shoulder. "See ya mate."

"See ya later." Chris waves farewell for now to see his schoolmates leaving, but something did struck him. He forgot to ask them were the next class is. "Oh man, now how am I going to get to class?" he said and looks around, only to see no other students in the same hallway as he is. There are a few who are passing by, but they soon zoomed out of his sights. "Only Normie in school, right…"

"I can help you find the way," said a voice coming from a monster girl. Chris turns to see an orange furred Werecat with red stripes, seeing she also has red short hair with a long bang over her right eye. She also seems to be wearing a leather jacket with spikes with a shirt underneath to represent a rebel type of ghoul.

"Really?" Chris raises his smile with confidence. "You have Clawculus too?"

The Werecat lets out a sly grin with her green eyes. "Sure, that's my next class," she then raises her hand to him. "I'm Toralei, Toralei Stripes."

The human shakes her hand without hesitation, opened to meeting new students and people. "Christian Bounds, nice to meet you."

The Werecat held up her book and walks down the halls with a _come here_ gesture with her free hand. "Follow me." she said with swayed hips and the human follows.

-0-0-0-0-

As the day went by, Physical Deaducation has arrived the the many students have been assigned to the Gymnasium of Monster High, the monster students uniforms are black with pink outer lines. In front of them is the new Physical Deaducation instructor of Monster High, Alister Bound. The Minotaur picks up the whistle wrapped his neck and blows it gently to gain every Monster, and one Normie, in the room.

"Alright class," his gruff but gentle voice is heard. "I'm Alister Bound, you are to call me Coach Bound." he then turns to Chris and his rough characteristics dropped to a fatherly smile. "Oh, hey kiddo!" waves at him as the human complies.

"Hi dad!"

Most of the students began to murmur and whisper had filled the Gymnasium, only another high pitched sound is heard from the whistle to make them wince. "Ok, first let's get this out of the way," Alister said and lifts up his Clipboard. "Yes, I'm a father of a Normie and I am happily married to the most kind hearted Normie in the entire planet." he said and looks at his students. "Now, it's my first day here, so let's start things simple with light runs and jogs out in the Crack and Shield. That way, I can see the average and results for further Physical sports."

Manny raises his hand to have the students and teacher look at the Minotaur. "What about a game of dodgeball?" he said and lears at the Normie of Monster High.

"Good Question," Alister said and looks at his clipboard. "However, I'm going to deny that sport since it has a higher chance of injuries," the Minotaur student slightly deflates. "Alright, everyone outside."

The students began to follow the Minotaur teacher out to Monster High's track and field, or in this case, Crack and Field. The human follows the other students but was shoved aside by Manny who glared at him before looking forward. Chris sighs as he returns to his line, but looks over to see Clawdeen, Frankie, Draculaura, Lagoona, Abbey, Cleo, Ghoulia, as well Deuce and Clawd… however, the wolf brother of the girl next door just glared daggers at him. It was expected to have a protective brother who is a monster and who slightly dislikes the idea of a Normie in his school.

"Hey mate," Lagoona walks up with a friendly smile, "how'd your day go?"

"Pretty good," The human officer of MONS smiles. "I nearly got lost, but don't worry, I had help."

"Really, who?" Clawdeen walked up with curiosity, only to hear a whistling blew from the new coach of Monster High as all the students have made it outside to the Crack and Field.

"Alright everyone, three times around the track,"Alister said and looks at his clipboard. "Walk when you need to take a breather, but jog most of the way." he blew the whistle once more but louder. "Alright, begin!" he shouted to his student and watched them run on the track.

The Werewolf brother, known as Clawd dashes to the lead with Clawdeen behind him, natural born runners. Deuce is right behind thanks to years of his athletics skills and is now in third of the many students, but he hears another set off footsteps at his pace, making him turn to his right.

"Hey Deuce." Chris smiles as he is running at the same speed as the athletic Gorgon. "Lovely day for a run."

Deuce slightly stunned as he focuses on running on the track. "What the… how…"

"My step dad's a coach," Chris motions his arms in a shrug. "Got to do something other than going insane." he then salutes to the Gorgon. "Race ya!" he dashes forward, fueled with joy and excitement.

The Gorgon watched the human running ahead, only to make him smile. "Oh it's on!" soon the monster accepted the challenge and runs after the human to catch up.

-0-0-0-

As the students are now tired and taking a slight break from their recent run, Chris pants as he sat down on the grass to regain his breathing. "Phew, what a run," he said looking up to the clear blue sky with small fluffs of clouds as he could not hold down a smile. After the second lap, he soon slowed down and went into a slow jog to conserve the rest of his energy, sure Deuce had won the race but it is better safe than sorry to feel sore later in the day. "The air here is cleaner than Boo York." he then admires the sky, only to hear some footsteps from his left side to see Clawdeen with her hands behind her back and a smile which compliments her alluring amber eyes. "Oh, hey Clawdeen."

"Hey Chris." she said happily and walks over to him and sat next to him. "Are you sure you're human? You nearly ran as fast as a Werewolf could?"

"Oh no, I was just running," The human said scratching the back of his head. Chris then look at Clawdeen with a smile. "Hey, how are you?"

"Like I said before, I'm alright." The Werewolf girl smiles as she instinctively touches her bandaged neck. "I like to say this for myself and face to face, thank you."

"It was nothing," Chris and as he remembered yesterday's event, how he transformed into a super armored being, beating up the robots with help from another Kamen Rider. But he would never forget how he saved and protected his next door neighbor. "Well, if it wasn't for Mr. Shinnosuke, we wouldn't be here at all."

"Yeah." she said and hugs her knees, she quickly looks around to see they are the only ones, she turns to the human with a curious look. "So, how did it feel?" she whispers, enough for the human to only hear and no one else.

"Hm?" Chris looked with his brown eyes upon the werewolf girl's amber irises.

"You know, transforming and wearing that super powered armor?"

The human of Monster High pauses for the moment, "I don't know." he begins to remember his experience of how he wore the belt and transformed into a car like Kamen Rider. "It felt comfortable, fast, powerful…" he stops himself from going further, he remembers why he had to and looks Clawdeen. " But all I was thinking of is stopping those Roidmudes and… well… protecting you mostly." He said with an assuring smile, he had once lost his father to those machines, but he will never allow anyone else like Clawdeen suffering the same fate as his father.

Clawdeen blushes as her ears twitched, turning away to hide her expression as well her smile. "T-Thank you." she glances to his brown eyes.

"Anytime," The human said softly as their eyes have met finding themselves drawn to one another from reality. Until another set of footsteps showed to see Clawd behind them, a posture which shows intimidation and disapproval. "Oh boy."

"Oh, hey uh, big bro." Clawdeen scoots herself away from Chris as she then gets the message of the look from the older brother is giving off. "I-I was jus-."

"About to go back to your friends?" Clawd growls with his arms crossed.

The younger sister lets out a low growl and turns to the human. "Sorry, see you later." she said and walks away, leaving him to the older brother.

Chris sighs as he watches her, but turns to Clawd who is now looking down upon him with an expression which would scare anyone who had not experienced fighting a Roidmude. "Uhm…?"

"Listen well _Normie_ ," Clawd growls to show his canine fangs. "Stay away from my sister, you humans caused nothing more than trouble." he takes a couple of sniffs with his nose. "And you smell like trouble." he then backs off and leaves the human alone.

Alistar observes from the sidelines while he watches his son confronted by the older brother of Clawdeen. At first he was joyed for his son to meet with a girl, but an obstacle has been met by a protective brother. He scratches the back of his head... hm... maybe an activity for tomorrow would gain some interest or at least help ease him into the monster student body.

-0-0-0-

Lunch has arrived for our human protagonist, the adjustment to being in an all monster school seems well fitting for himself, however, however most monsters are still trying to find the idea of a Normie is walking with them through the halls. Chris had finished paying his food which is filled with consumption in which would a human normally disagree. But he does not seem to mind and searches for a table which could… accept… him.

However, there are no other who would sit with him, but he did see some familiar faces as Draculaura bubbly waves to the human while standing with her seated friends. The human smiled and walks over the familiar ghouls and a gorgon, and sat next to them. "Hey guys, everyone having a good day?"

"Yep," Frankie smiles as she looks around, "Considering you're here, it just made school more interesting."

The human raises his brow. "Really?" he blinks at the Ghoul made of different appendages and stitches. "I was just being a normal student, asides being like a kid in a candy store?"

Cleo shrugs as she sips her drink. "In this school, nothing is normal."

Chris smiles as he was about to eat, but he made a quick scan of the area for the older werewolf brother. "Quick question, where is Clawd?" he said as he hopes to talk with Clawdeen normally with her friends.

Draculaura smiles as well half depressed. "Oh, today he is talking to your father about some tips for the upcoming SKRM this year."

"Can I ask a quick question too, like how are you going to eat?" Deuce points out Chris's tray to be filled with food only a monster could love.

"Oh, my mom and I went to some doctors to get some shots and medication years ago for our bodies to adapt to the Monster's food." Chris explains as he picked up a green chicken drumstick and took a small bite of it and chews it without hesitation. He swallows it and spoke up to the monsters. "Might I add, monster food has more flavor and quiet filling."

"Wow, you and your mom are gutsy?"

"Oh that reminds the time my new step dad took us to Greece to meet up with some of his family members." Chris puts down his milk. "This Ghoul was Coach Alister's friend as he-."

"Hey Chris." a new voice had spoken up from behind, making him smile as he recognise it this morning to turn to a Werecat with a fish sandwich and a large bottle of milk on her tray. This also made the other Ghouls cringed and flinched back to see her standing so close to them.

"Oh, hey Toralei," The human smiles with a gentle wave. "Want to sit with us."

"Chris you know this Ghoul?" Clawdeen growls a little as her attention is fully on the orange Werecat.

"Oh, yeah, she helped my find my Clawculus Class." Chris explains to them, "While at it, she's my classmate in the very subject."

"You should have seen him," Toralei said as she sat next to him without hesitation as she ignores the glaring daggers of a few ghouls. "This Boo here caused the teacher to reread her notes which cause her to bang her head to the chalkboard." she said and takes a bite of her fish sandwich.

Chris blinks to process everything. "Wait, troublemaker?" he looks at Toralei who sips on her bottled milk, the humans attention returns to the ghouls. "She doesn't seem like one, other than dress as a rebel, she helped me find my way to class." After what he had said, he felt his something on his shoulder, making him look to see Toralei nuzzling her head to the very spot.

"Awe, that's the nicest thing anyone had ever said about me." The Werecat happily purrs, peaking out a glance at the Werewolf girl with a devious glint in her eyes.

"Oh, your welcome." Chris lets out a smile as he is clueless upon the current situation. Clawdeen growls as an animated vein throbs over her head, she wanted to leap over the table but was held back by Cleo with a shaking head.

"Wait hang on." Frankie pulled up a large schedule book and checks it over and began muttering line after line. "... Huh? Says here, you were suppose to cause trouble about a three hours ago."

"Where'd you get the book?" Lagoona asked curiously but Toralei lets out a cough.

"You predict how I'm going to cause trouble Frankie?" The Werecat said as she wipes her mouth with a napkin. "I'm insulted, and creeped out. But I forgive you."

"Don't pour milk in my locker!" The frankenstein girl panics as she uses her large book as a shield, but realizes of what she said. "Wait, what?"

"Relax, I'm not going to be doing anymore pranks or any trouble from now on." Toralei said as she sips her milk.

The sea creature girl blinks, picking her fin like _ears_ with her pinky. "Wait a minute mates, are you ghouls hearing what I'm hearing?"

"Da, troublemaker cat did not cause trouble nor more?" Abbey said after sipping her drink with a raised brow.

"I don't believe you." The Werewolf girl glares at Toralei who kept nuzzling on the clueless human's shoulder. "A cat like you should never be able to change your stripes so easily."

Cleo agrees with the Clawdeen and turns to the Werecat. "I'm accepting a change for a single Normie sitting before us… but Toralei now sitting with us and being polite, I can't comprehend this."

"Oh come on," Toralei forces herself away from the Human's shoulder. "I can change," she the sips her milk. "I haven't pulled anything which would disrupt the school or mess with any of my fellow classmates." then an explosion is heard as as Clawd bursts through the Creepateria doors, covered in glue and feathers. However, his gaze is upon the Werecat, which made the Ghouls and Boos of the table look at Toralei who lets out a sheepish chuckle. "...Hehe...heh… Starting now." she disappears, leaving a dust cloud image of herself and heads the doors bursts open out of the Creepateria and down the halls.

Having his new ICoffin set as a police siren app for the student's of Monster High to know he is moving and they need to move out of the way. "STOP IN THE NAME OF LAW!" Chris hops out of his seat and dashes after Toralei, his duty is to keep the piece both inside and outside of the school. And now it is time to put his new job to use to apprehend the Werecat.

Heath had just entered the Creepateria, only to react fast enough to have his back meet wall for the Werecat to zoom past him, following with the new Normie officer to chase after her. "What the heck was that?" the fire elemental walks to the group, inviting himself to sit next to Abbey as well reaching for Chris's unoccupied full tray of food.

"Toralei being nice but cause a prank, now Chris is attempting to arrest her." The Gorgon said as he scoots the human's tray away from Heath's reach.

"Oh man," Heath sits back down, only to have his seat and himself scooted away from the Abominable Snowgirl. "I bet ten bucks that Normie can't catch her."

"Twenty." Clawdeen and Deuce said in unison without hesitation, having complete faith in the human.

-0-0-0- Meanwhile -0-0-0-

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" She giggles and kept her distance away from the human officer of MONS, her cat like reflexes and agility to avoid the students without loosing her momentum and speed.

Chris huffs and picks up his speed as the students ahead hugged the walls and lockers to move aside, for they did not want to be near him or get hurt as they hear the sirens blazing. "You are running away from an officer of Justice!" he said as they both turn to the right as they head to a spiral stair cast.

"Follow the leader police boy !" she said and jumped from the stairs and hops on the railings to make her way down.

The human would not be able to catch her if he takes the steps, he then sees a Vampire student holding a skateboard. An idea is made which is a necessity as he grabs the item from the student and runs to the stairs. "I'm sorry! I'll bring it back later! Thank you!" Chris made his jump and gambles, having his feet on the board to ride on the rails downwards among the staircase.

Toralei looks up to see the human catching up to her, "Meow." This made her smile with excitement, continuing her path down the railings with great athletics and acrobatics. She made it to ground floor and runs off, hearing that Chris had made it down too as he lands and dashes on the board before returning on foot to set the object aside next to a locker.

Up ahead a crossing hallway, a gargoyle statue who sat up the support beams held up a **STOP** sign, making Toralei to stop instantly. Soon the Human stops as well, but did not apprehend the Werecat as the two beings looked at the gargoyle and down at the crossing hallways. As the Gargoyle swapped the sign to say GO, the chase is on once more. Toralei used her hand to grab the corner to turn left, but did not see the school's janitor and slips on the wet floor. She found herself flung in the air by her moment, trying to find her center of gravity but fails to do so for this may cause to land of her back and be dealt with any injuries. Chris made the longer turn but sees the Werecat falling, kicking the wall where he skidded and slides upon the wet floors and catches Toralei as he uses his body as a cushion. The human and monster skidded across the halls until the momentum had cease, the Werecat unharmed nor uninjured looked around to where she is. Realizing, she looks up with her slit emerald eyes and rubs her head on his chest. "My hero."

*CLICK!*

Her ears perked up to look at her left wrist handcuffed by the officer who had his wrist bound as well. The human is relieved to see her safe, however, his mind is already set to capture her for doing a prank in school. "You're under arrest."

"Me~ow?"

-0-0-0-

Toralei smiles as her hand are behind her back as her wrist is bounded with her human officer, however, her satisfaction is coming from the students watching her being escorted to the Headmistress's office for the first time. No other security enforcer within school grounds was able to catch the mischievous Werecat since her enrollment.

Plus it was fun.

Chris had lead Toralei to Headmistress Bloodgood's office, opening the doors to lead her inside to see the principle herself writing up some paperwork on her desk. The Headless principle looks up from her papers and sees the human and Werecat, as the ladder is bound with her wrists behind her back. She puts the pen down and her elbow resting on the wooden surface of her desk and her finger entwining one another. "Miss Stripes, so happy you've _finally_ come to my office." she said and gestures her hand to a chair in front of her. "Have a seat." Chris unlocks the handcuffs with a key as Toralei nurses her wrist.

"Did that really hurt?" Chris looked concerned at the Werecat girl, only to see the delinquent look at him playfully.

"No I just saw people on T.V. do this all the time," Toralei stated and sat down.

The human stood back as his hands are behind him and await further orders from his principle. "That will be all, return to you lunch Mister Bounds."

"Thank you ma'am." Chris lets out a light bow and walks out of the office and closes the door.

Toralei stayed silent for a few seconds as Bloodgood did not say anything as she awaited the Human's footsteps to be out of hearing range. The head looks at the Werecat with a raised brow. "So… How is our new student/security enforcer?" then the body leans forward as it slightly scoots the head closer to her captive student.

"Um… good… I guess…" Toralei said awkwardly as that is not the question she was looking for. "Am… I going to get… detention?..." she cringes a bit at the thought to actually be in Hackingon's room after school.

"No…" The Werecat lets out a sigh of relief. "Well, not yet at least." Toralei flinches back and looks up to Bloodgood. The body of the Headless Principle leans back on her chain as her left hand drums the desk, "Tell me… what do you know about MONS?" the head of Bloodgood raises her brow. The bookcase next to the monsters opened up to reveal a human wearing a suit and a red tie.

-0-0-0-0-

"You caught Toralei?" Frankie looked shocked at Chris who had finally returned from his Headmistress's office. Clawdeen and Deuce smiled as underneath the table to give one another a fist bump as the fire elemental grumbles and hands them the money he owes.

The human gulped his milk carton to rehydrate himself and sighs. "Yeah, she's fast and agile, but I was able to catch her from slipping and falling" he said as he was about to eat… but looks up to see the many stares of his new friends. "...What?"

"Dude, you're like the first person who ever caught that Ghoul in…" Deuce counted his fingers and turns back to the human who is chewing his food. "Ever?"

Chris swallows his food and wipes his lips with a napkin. "Is it really a big deal?" he said unmoved. "All I'm doing is what officer should do."

"It is." Lagoona said and sips her drink. "Hang on… three, two, one." she points her finger to the ceiling, only to reveal a phantom ghost girl about sixteen years old with black long hair with a white line dripping vertical.

"Whoa," Chris said in a surprising tone, having to watch the very ghoul hover over him with her ICoffin already set in live stream recording and pointed upon him.

"This is Spectra Gheist, taking a confirmation of the newest student and security officer!" Her voice held extreme enthusiasm, already peering him while the Normie is leaning back from the camera invading his personal space. "Tell me, how does it feel for a Normie like yourself being in a school full of monsters and at the same time being an officer of this…" she reads the badge and turns back up to the human. "...MONS?"

"Uh…" Chris wants to say something to the eager ghost ghoul, however, a part of his mind is relieved as his phone vibrated through silent mode in his pocket. "Excuse me, I need to get this."

"Oh, sure." Spectra looked disappointed, but she understands and backs away with patience, but her ICoffin is still in her hands.

The human stood up and picks up his phone, looking at the Caller ID which red MONS, making him pick it up. "Hello?"

 _"Christian, it's Shinnosuke."_ the officer from this morning and yesterday who saved his life, as well a Kamen Rider. _"There's been an incident in Skele-dome Avenue."_

"But sir, what about my classes?" Chris looked concerned yet excited, but he was held back at the fact he is in school. "I can't just leave now?"

" _I already told Headmistress Bloodgood,"_ The senior officer said without hesitation. _"Meet me in Skele-dome Avenue now."_ the new human student wanted more answers, but he was hung up before even saying a single letter.

"Oh man." The human officer of MONS puts away his phone, turning to the eager news ghost. "Sorry Spectra, duty calls."

"Oh, well, maybe next time." Spectra said in disappointment.

Chris nods, hoping the next time he would get an interview to show the students of Monster High he wanted to be here. "I'll try to catch you later." he said and picks up his tray, dumping the food into the trash can before putting it on the used station and leaves.

Clawdeen watched him leave the doors until he was out of sight, making her ears flutter as a blush dressing her cheeks with a dreamy look on her eyes and smiles. "Go get em tiger." unaware how she spoke out loud, she looked at her friends with concerned looks staring at the werewolf girl. "...Uh… I… um…"

"What did you say?" Frankie said with her eyebrow raised, watching her friend starting to fluster with a growing red color over her brown fur. "That almost sounded like…"

"I SAID NOTHING!" Clawdeen shouted in denial while her face grew a new shade of red as her ears flustered wildly. To cover her tracks she dove into her steak savagely with large bites as a sign she does not want to be interrupted.

The fire elemental looked confused and scratches the back of his fiery hair "What did sh-?" but he was interrupted by the Abominable Snow Girl who now froze him in a block of ice.

However, Cleo looks around with a curious look on her face, there was one Ghoul missing from this group. "Hey, where's Ghoulia?"

"I don't know." Frankie as well her friends looked around the Creepateria to find the smartest zombie in the entire planet… but nowhere to be scene. "She said she went someplace?"

-0-0-0-

*DOOBY DOOBY DOO-BAH, DOOBY DOOBY DOO-BAH,-*

Speak of the monster ghoul, Ghoulia had her belongings packed in her backpack, putting on her helmet and started her scooter up. Unaware to anyone who is… ahem… aware of the fourth wall… the classic soundtrack is playing while the zombie zooms to the gates out of Monster High.

*-GHOUL~LI~AAAAAAAA!*

-0-0-0-

The Normie officer of Mons enters his car, as he started the engines, he checked his mirror… only to see someone occupying his passenger seat. "What the-?!" he jumps a bit in his spot, only to realize who the person is. "Toralei, what are you doing here?" however he pauses for a moment to think and points at the very Werecat. "Wait better question, how did you get in my car?"

" _Simple, she is allowed to be here."_ The voice spoke up, only for the human and the Werecat to see Krim Steinbelt unfolds from the dashboard to present himself with a smile. _"For she is a new member to MONS as well your official partner."_

"Krim?! Partner?" The new Normie officer of MONS stares at the device with the integrated artificial intelligence of a man, points at his suppose _partner._ "This troublemaker is my partner?"

"What?" Toralei playfully looked offended. "You didn't like me?"

"I didn't say that." The human responded quickly and back at the dashboard. "Wait, hold up." he raises his hands up for a moment of silence. "You're an officer of MONS too?"

"Yep, I just joined today." She digs out a familiar golden badge with the insignia of MONS written in the very object. The Werecat blinks with her slit green eyes upon his brown eyes with an alluring smile. "Mr. Shinnosuke offered me the job after you left."

"...What?..."

" _She means the time after you arrested her Christian."_ Krim turns to the driver with an smiling emoji. _"Now, she is your official partner in MONS."_

"... I… I..." The human officer takes a deep breath, looking at Krim and and Toralei. "Ok, but from now on, no mischief, pranks, or anything that Murphy's Law you can get your hands on."

"Oh come now," the Werecat looked innocently with pleading eyes. "My tricks can help you with situations that you can't handle." she then made the cutesy eyes on him as she leans to him inch by inch. "Pwease~." the human blush and was forced to turn away and turns on the engine.

Mr. belt then turn to Chris with a smiling emoji. _"This will help the bonding between monsters and humans?"_

"NOT YOU TOO!?" The Human growls in sighs in frustration and puts his seat belt on. "Ok, you can come with me." Chris puts the Camaro in reverse, carefully backing up and drives out of the school.

"Thank you!" Toralei cheered as she gives Chris a hug. "I won't let you down

"PUT YOUR SEAT BELT ON! I'M DRIVING!"

-0-0-0-

Within Skele-Dome Avenue, the crime scene is made with police tape making a restricted area for normal pedestrians to cross. Only legitimate law enforcers could enter in and out of the area. Shinnosuke awaited patiently as he sat on the side hood of his patrol car, hearing a new engine crossing by with sirens blazing as he watches the red and black Camaro parks next to him. "You're late." he said as he stood up.

"Sorry." The new officer stood up, walking to his senior with the Werecat behind him. "I was getting to know my new… partner." he gestures to Toralei, who playfully stood in attention with a salute.

"Officer Toralei Strips of MONS," she said confidently with a toothy smile. "Ready for duty sir."

"Heh," Shinnosuke smirks and looks at Chris with a confidence smile. "I'll let it past." he gestures his new unit to follow him to the crime scene.

Chris looked around as pedestrians tried to look at what is happening, however, the view is not good. Some are monsters, but most of them are human. He would assume their attention is fully on the scene other than looking at each other. "So what happened?"

"Hours ago, we arrived to see a human was busted through window of a clothing store." Tomari points to the nearby broken store. "He was injured, luckily alive so we had him hospitalized."

Toralei looked up at the sign, reading the title to say-. "Linen's Delight." she said and looks down to the shattered glass. "So he flew in here?"

"She's a keeper." The senior officer said with a smile while picking up a file from his inner jacket pockets, only for Chris to ignore the remark. "But we I.D. the suspect to be Henry Owen, a teenage juvenile carjacker." he points down as the signs, already the evidence is taken away for the investigation division. "And the car is already on B.O.L.O. but other than that, we're stumped."

Toralei turns to the two officers and walks to them. "Sounds like we're hunting a carjacker and getting the info out of him."

"Or a behemoth?" Chris squatted down to two small craters on the asphalt road. "Did anyone take notice of this?"

Shinnosuke looked at the files of known large monsters, but found nothing. "Nothing that is in the records." He said and flipping up a page and scans it word by word. "Why?"

Toralei looked over to a human officer, tapping his shoulder to gain his attention, "Excuse me, can I ask you a question?"

The man looked at her, having a distasteful look. "Uh, I don't speak monster." he rudely said and turns away.

The caused the head human officer to look angered under his calm mask flipping the pages to the front and hands it to the new MONS human. "Excuse me, I'm going to teach him some manners." Shinnosuke said with boiling anger in his tone and walks to the very human officer of New Salame. "Excuse me, officer."

"Ya-gr?!" he was gripped by the collar by both hands and was dragged down to see eye to eye. "What the hell?"

"What the heck?" Chris eyes widened to see his senior acting extremely agressive upon an enforcer supposedly on the same side.

"She is a law enforcer, and the you are what?" Shinnosuke said as he keeping a calm face on.

The human looked at him as he tries to back away, but no avail. "She's a f-." but he was then pinned to the ground, having his arm grabbed by the new officer, twisting it by the wrist. "GAAAAHHHHHH YOU'RE BREAKING MY ARM?!"

"Woah?" Toralei said with a raised brow.

"I asked what you are." The Head officer of MONS harshly said, not caring if other pedestrians are watch while other officers form different division stare at him with fingers inches to their weapons. "Are you an officer?" but with that, they looked at one another and backed away.

"Y-ye-GAH!"

"I can't hear you." Tomari applies more pressure, thinking it is wise to either dislocate the arm from the socket or break it.

"YES I AM AN OFFICER!"

Toralei smile as her new boss is defending her. "Thank you." she said as she closed her eyes, no one was able to defend her in most situations, but this one might have won an award for compassion and aggression. The Werecat is aware of some pedestrians already pulling out their phones and recording the scene. Violence would not solve anything, but instead a little example should help.

Shinnosuke smirks and lets go, watching the rude officer nurse his arm. "Good." He waves his hand to Chris, gesturing to hand him the clipboard as it is now returned to his grasp. "Now… she asked you a question Officer… Jorgenson."

"I…" Officer Jorgenson watches the head unit of MONS quickly glared daggers at him, making him flinch and turn to the Werecat. "W-what is it you want?"

"Has anyone took notice of the two craters next to the…" Toralei hid her smirk with a serious look, turning to her new boss with a curious look.

"Evidence number 2, the jimmy lock stick."

"Y-yeah." Officer Jorgenson nodded quickly. "But this street sometimes had potholes, so we left it alone."

"There," Shinnosuke smiles as he places his hand on the spoken officer. "Was that so hard?" with a light pat, he walks back to the suppose craters with Toralei behind him, leaving the pride hurt officer to walk away.

"Ow, my arm."

"Anyone got a camera?" Toralei said, having another officer who was generously (or feared) giving her a camera with a number tag. "Thank you." she said and hands the tag to Chris who squatted down for a closer look.

"They look like feet print…" The normie of MONS said, placing the tags next to the right crater. "And by the skid marks… you said there was a stolen sports car?"

"Yeah." Shinnosuke said with a clamer tone and pulling out a phone. "So, carjacker had stolen a car, but stopped with heavily skid marks which indicated he braked hard… here." he points at the feet marks.

Toralei took several pictures at the craters, looking up at the skid marked road. "Yeah, but the momentum had carried the vehicle…" she points out, then to where Chris stood with a raised palm in front of him. "... and was stopped by another carjacker?"

"But what kind of carjacker is strong enough to stop a speeding car?" one of the officers said out of curiosity.

-0-0-0-

The red coated man drove the stolen sports car around New Salem, slowing down as he makes a turn in an alleyway for a complete stop. He got off the car and started to walk down the narrow space, for he does not need eyes or light to see the shadows, which made him smirk with slight joy or happiness. "Why hello Brain, it's been awhile."

Walking out of the shadows is another man but he has a light orange bob cut hair, has brown eyes and light peach skin, he wears a green jacket over a white shirt, has glasses, gray pants and black shoes. This is Roidmude 003 or Brain. "Heart, you're a little late."

"I need a car to get around," Heart said as he walks to the wall and lean onto it. "For a human made vehicle, it's quite efficient to get to places, as well being stylish of course."

"You just love the color red do you?" Brain could only sigh, unable to comprehend the choices of most roidmudes could make. "Have you heard of 029, 042, 088?"

The man in red looked at the wall in growing anger, but simmers down as Heart looks at his colleague. "Someone is destroying our comrades." he said with boiling controlled anger in his tone. "Who was it?"

Brain is thinking back to the rumors that has been spreading to his fellow Roidmudes. "I think they call him, Kamen Rider Drive?" The green cloaked man said remembering the rumour.

"Kamen Rider?" Heart said with a curious look. "Feh, I killed the last one, and Proto Zero is still missing."

"But this one is new," Brain pulled out a tablet from who knows were, revealing the screen to see the point of view of Roidmude 042. "This is what I have left of our comrades, this one has shown a fair amount of skill."

002 looked at the recordings for himself, making him grunt with unamusement. "Nothing more than a wild bronc-wait." he looks closer to see a black rider, making him smirk with interest. "That's someone who just came back from the grave." he said and makes a gesture for 003 to follow him. "Come, I'm craving for coffee."

"Coffee?"

"A hot beverage which humans made." he said as he sits in the driver's seat. "It's bitter, but the aftertaste comes very sweat.

"Hmm, interesting."

-0-0-0-

After the scene has been swept and have been tripled check with no stone unturned, Christian Bound, Toralei Stripes inside of their car followed the patrol car, driven by Shinnosuke Tomari. They returned to a large police station in which houses a few divisions of law enforcers, such as S.W.A.T. team or horse riding patrol officers, as well a few other monster units which stayed in the Monster side of New Salem and vise a versa for humans for their kin.

They had parked to the far left of the station, allowing them all to exit for all of them to walk. "This is our base of operations," Shinnosuke directed his younger recruit to follow him, however it is away from the main offices as they are met with only a large rectangular portable building.

"Wait, this is ours'?" Toralei looked in disbelief with her ears drooping down, she then points with thumb over her shoulder at the direction of the bigger building. "What about that?"

"Oh, that's a bit overrated." The head of MONS said, placing his on a keypad next to the door. After a few seconds, the younger units of MONS heard a few cranks and gears shifting within the door, allowing the head officer to open it to reveal an open rectangular room with several desks, a large white board with complete markers, a wall mounted television set, and a small area acting as a break room. "We have everything we need here."

"More privacy?" Chris said as he walks in, behind is Toralei who closed the door which she made sure she locked it. "So, how long are we going t-?" but he was stopped to see Shinnosuke pulling up his phone, dialing a few numbers and closes it with a confident grin on his face. "What are you smiling ab-?" he was interrupted when the bookshelf next to the middle rear desk of the room opened up, revealing a familiar zombie from Monster High.

"Ghoulia?" The Werecat looked even more confused and curious as to see the most intelligent zombie walked over with a smile and a small wave.

"Uuugghgugh." The smartest zombie waved to the two MONS members.

"Um… what?" Chris still could not understand zombenese, still, making a mental note to get a dictionary for this kind of situation.

Shinnosuke walks over to Ghoulia, gesturing her as he points the shield badge of MONS attached to left waist belt. "Ghoulia is our intelligence officer here at MONS and fighting the Roidmudes."

The orange Werecat in the room froze in place, flashes of the robots which invaded their lives many years ago. Another was her mother on the ground with her next to her… as well a black armored warrior holding a large pistol walking away. "... R-Roidmudes?" she said slightly shaken, but held her composure to hear more.

"Wait what?" The human young officer looked confused. "Mr. Shinnoske, I thought this is only between me, Clawdeen and you?"

"Clawdeen/UUggh?" Toralei and Ghoulia looked at him curiously with raised brows.

"Yes." he said and walks to the middle rear desk, sitting down in confidence as the head of the unit brought up a box underneath his station. "But in this unit, we both take care of things to protect Monsters and Humans, as well stopping Roidmudes. Mr. Steinbelt?" Shinnosuke looks over to the side, revealing the very belt on a desk which has the name plate of _Christian_ _Bounds_.

" _Good afternoon everyone."_ Krim emoted a smile to the children, allowing them to gather around him with curiosity, confusion, and close to paranoia freaking out. _"Is everything to your liking?"_

Ghoulia is actually more curious as she began to poke the belt with a pen, her mind cranking faster than a super computer which humors the belt with slight annoyance. "Wait, hold up." Chris backs up with his hands up. "Isn't this a bit bold for us to be talking about this in the open?" he gestures the portable which is next to the crowded police station.

"This room has its own network server, off the grid power generator, and completely soundproof with a top notch security system," The older and more experience officer smirks as he stood up, gesturing everyone to follow him. "Come on, the tour hasn't stopped here." he said as he walks to the secret passageway hidden in the bookcase, making the younger officer follow him with the human holding Krim in his hands. As they all entered inside, they find themselves slightly crowded in an elevator.

"Ugghhhuh." Ghoulia slightly complained as her short frame did come in handy in such small spaces like these.

"Sorry-hey!?" Chris jumped a little, having his grip lost from Krim which was caught with ease by the grinning senior head officer.

"My bad." Toralei leans to him, trying to make room while they are now face to face with their noses barely touching one another. "Is this against the law?" she playfully smirks with her alluring green slit eyes, causing the human to blush as his eyes looked away.

 _"Kids these days."_ Krim emoted a plan look, making the older man chuckle a bit.

"Oh let them have their fun." Shinnosuke said and looks up at the floor level. A loud ding sound had indicated that they had arrived to their needed destination. The doors slide open for the passengers to exit, however, misfortune has been made for the human and were at to fall on the ground.

Chris groans as he gets up, only to realize he is on top of Toralei with his hands next to her head while she herself laid on the ground. However, while he was looking down to her, she looked flustered and shy as she held up a curled hand over her mouth in attempt to either cover her blush or act cute while her ears twitch with slight embarrassment. "I...sorry…" he tries to get up but both of their legs are tangled while she herself is trying to get up but worsens the situation.

"I-it's okay," Toralei had let her guard down from being playful to shy, blushing trying to get out of this predicament. "Wow, so this is what an anime girl feels like?"

"Huh?" Chris blushes even more, only to feel the back of his jacket grabbed by Shinnosuke, who effortlessly lifted him over the Werecat and carries him off.

The head chief of MONS could only smirk as he flops him onto a couch of the now larger basement room. "Ok, enough diddle daddling with love kiddo."

"Ow?" Chris held his head as he sat up, realizing were he is, he began to admire the enlarge space. "Eh? Where are we?" he said looking around, only to find the far side of the room is a large garage area along a secret, heavily armored, passageway. There in the pit held two cars, the red Camera and the black patrol car. "Why's my car here?"

"Ah, you have a bright brain but you are a bit dense aren't you?" Shinnosuke scratches the back of his head, having Krim being placed on a tall mobile station. "This is the real base of operations for fighting Roidmudes and maintaining our equipment." the leader of team MONS explains as he wheels Krim to the human and monster.

" _As such your car isn't what your eyes believed."_ Krim emotes a smile, making the younger individuals looked confused as they turn back to the very vehicle. Both cars began to shift their outer frames as if they were from an actual CGI movie, refitting themselves to be more… combat ready. They soon see the framework be turned to two 1992 Honda NSX sports cars, one red and the other black and purple. The former is far different and extremely new, as the trunk area seems to have a set of tires on the spoiler and the hood area has a hole slot on the left side. The latter is quite the opposite as it looked downgraded as it lacks a spoiler or another set of tires, it is completely asymmetrical as the driver seat is on the right side and the tire hole is on the right side.

"Woah!" Chris sped to his car, only to be grabbed by his jacket and was easily lifted from the ground by his commanding officer. "... Uh…"

"The red one's your's kid, I get the good oh classic" Shinnosuke said and puts him down next to Toralei. "Now, let's get started on your gear."

"Gear?" The new human student of Monster High had gotten even more curious. His classmates are equally intrigued at their new environment, but even more as they turn to their leader.

"Hai," Shinnosuke pulls out a tablet device, showing multiple holographic screens to reveal the battle of the two kamen riders fighting against three familiar Roidmudes. "Right here, you and I are called Kamen Riders." he points at the new Kamen Rider and himself. "As the rest of you, are able to help us both above and here in any situation."

Toralei was able to straighten herself up while fluffing her skirt. "So, kind of like sidekicks?"

 _"No, not likely."_ Krim said as the head of the unit pushes the station to the new recruits. _"Everyone has a purpose, sidekicks is just an insult of a name."_

Toralei then thinks about what Krim said, making her nod and understands. "Hmm, alright, what do we get?"

"Here's your gear." Shinnosuke said as he pulls up a wheeled metal table, have many assorted items such as firearms, cuffs, and many more. "Normally Officers have live fire arms, but here is more… friendly." he said lifting a small revolver pistol. "These guns are loaded with specialized tranqs, which is purposed to put hostiles to take a quick nap." he then pulls out a bullet with a red tip. "This however, is very dangerous."

"Uuuggguuuuhh?" Ghoulia points out with her brow raised.

" _Specialized rounds which are meant to injure Roidmudes."_ Krim explains. _"Human or Monster made weapons are useless against them, unless they are forged by god- or deity-like entities but they are in very low supply."_

"So only use them upon the robots, well get started on firearms training really soon." Shinnosuke stresses his words carefully, making the teachers looked annoyed but understand. He then puts away the guns and pulls out a few pop out police batons. "Electro stun batons, effective to neutralize close quarter hostiles." he the reveals a few snap on sticks. "And these?" he shakes them a little for the new recruits to guess.

"... Stylish kid items?" the Werecat tries to answer the right question, only to have her wrist hit with one of them, upon contact, it wrapped her wrist instantly. What she was not expecting was for her to be pulled to the metal table, her arm is pinned by the bracelet. "What the Hades?" she tries to pull away, only to be released by her senior officer who presses a button on his ICoffin.

"Concealed magnetic cuffs." Shinnosuke stated as he straightens the device back to default mode. "Just in case you run out of regular cuffs." he said and held up one and tosses it to the Werecat, allowing her to catch it and puts it in her pickets.

"Sweet."

"What about the Kamen Rider stuff?" Chris points it out, quite curious as most of equipment is impressive, but he is quite eager for more.

"I thought you might say that," Shinnosuke picked up a bracelet and tosses it to the Normie. He watches him grab it and inspects the very device. "That's your new smart watch kid, but it's also cloaked as your Shift-Brace." Chris inspects it as it is a CoffinWatch, but it shift and transforms into the very device he used in his transformation.

"Then… that means…?"

" _Yes."_ Krim said from his station as he wheeled himself to the very boy. _"I shall accompany you as my partner along with Ms. Stripes."_

The human processes the nearly overwhelming information, but he pauses at the many memories and looks at his leader. "Um… does that mean I get a gun and sword like you?" Chris's eyes sparkled with pure excitement and awe, eager to battle more Roidmudes and stopping crime from happening.

"No," Shinnosuke watches the boy's world stopped turning for a slight moment. "Not yet at least." he then pulls out three of what appears to be some kind of holder. "These are Shift Car Holders." he then tosses the very items to the three new recruits who caught them in their hands. "It's simple, remember how there was a heavy gravity that slowing everything down?"

"Y-yeah." Chris began to remember his time in Boo York years ago as well from yesterday, but he shakes the thought pays attention.

"Well with these, you can move freely," The head officer said and pulls out from his pocket his own Shift Car and waves it slightly for them to see. "But it only works so long as you in contact with the Shift Cars."

 _*BEEP!* *BEEP!*_

They turn to see three shift cars flying around the room above as the self producing Highway track is trailing around and presented themselves on the table.

" _Meet, Max Flare, Funky Spike, and Justice Hunter!"_ Krim said and emotes with a smile. But he hears a small honk, turning to see a familiar purple toy car flying from the very Werecat's pocket and sets itself on her shoulder.

"Hey." Toralei rubs her finger on the hood of the little car.

" _Ah, it appears Midnight Shadow has already met with miss Stripes?"_ He then turns to Chris with a smile. _"We were right to assign her to you."_

"Alright, alright, you were right." Chris rubs the back of his head, and turns to Shinnosuke. "So, when do we start fighting the Roidmudes?"

"You don't." The very head officer said and pulls out the familiar speedometer belt and attaches to his waist. "We do not know where they are, all we can do is wait for them to reveal themselves, in the meantime." his left analog wrist watch transforms into a shift brace and twists the body and places into the very device. "You're training with me." he twists the ignition key on the belt, hearing the standby noise and shifts the car.

"What?/Ugh?" Toralei and Ghoulia looked confused, however, they noticed as they jumped back as a barrier is made which is small but suffice enough to fit at least two people. Probably to prevent collateral internal damage to the base as well protection to others.

The new human officer froze in place, completely off guard by his senior transforming before him. "...Huh?..."

 _DRIVE! TYPE SPEED!_

The new Type Speed Shift Car flew out of the backpack and _grabs_ Krim, making him fly around Chris's waist to attach himself. _"After reviewing from yesterday, we have a lot of work to do before you are graduated to even go solo Rider."_ his face emote with an angry expression.

"W-w-wait!" The new human waves his hands up in defense. "I don't have a problem with you, I can fight properly as I can."

"First off, Boxing is not going to be your first and only fighting style." The black car rider said cracking his knuckles. "Second, you were out in anger, you nearly lost Clawdeen from the Iron Roidmude."

"C-can I at least have a say in this?"

" _NO!_ NO!"

Krim sighs and surges with electricity. _"Alright, let's do this the hard way then."_

"Wha-huh!?" Chris's body began to move with the electricity, as if being possessed for his limbs to act on their own and grabbed the type speed shift car. "What are you doing?!"

" _This is for your own good."_ The belt sternly forces the right hand to twist the key ignition and shifts the car.

 _DRIVE! TYPE SPEED!_ Chris is now in his armor from yesterday, unlike Shinnosuke, it is new and reformatted and in a slick red color. The red NSX car's left wheel shuffles in, allowing it to print a tire and flew to the very rider's drive stip and attaches itself to the body.

"Reow?" The Werecat looked at the slick armored form from head to toe, admiring the craftsmanship as it is well firm and comfortable for the human's body. "Do I get one of those?"

"We'll think about that." Shinnosuke said to the Toralei and cracks his neck. "Now, first off, your armor is newer than mine, so its better."

Ghoulia raises her brow, turning to the Werecat with concern and interest. "Uuuughhhugh?"

"No way, Chris can take him."

"Are you two betting my life on the line!?" The red car theme rider turns to them, only to be forced to face back at the senior officer.

" _Focus!"_ Krim said angrily. _"This is a test to average your abilities, you're faster and stronger than him."_

The human looked down to the belt in utter confusion. "What?"

" _I thought you were smart."_ The belt said flatley. _"JUST PUNCH HIM!"_ The human blinks under his helmet and looks back up to Shinnosuke who is hopping in the balls of his feet, the former raises his both fists in his boxing stance as the later seems more lanky and calm. The two circle around the suppose arena and shuffles closer to one another, the younger makes the first move to deliver a testing left jab. Shinnosuke decided to test the young blooded officer and blocks with his left arm. Soon it was followed with series of left jabs and the older officer took defense and backs away, but when a right hook is about to connect, he decided to grab Chris by the wrist. Utilizing the shift in weight and momentum to throw him off his footing and delivered a side kick to the abdomen area. The human flew to the barrier wall close to Toralei and Ghoula, making him fall and groan to shake his head. _"Hm, you should have figured by now that Shinnosuke is more older and experienced than you?"_

"Ow." Chris rubs his head, only to be find himself lifted up by the black lower graded armored drive. "Well I just go into this."

"You need to be more versatile," The senior said, and pats him on the shoulder, deactivating his armor as did the younger one. "Kid, do you know what being a Kamen Rider means?" The young human of MONS thinks for a minute, only to shakes his head for not have a real answer at all.

" _Kamen Riders are vigilantes who protect the people and monsters within the shadows."_ Krim explains to the new recruits. He has explains this to Chris last night, but the new girls in MONS is in a need to know. _"As such, Shinnosuke is one too."_

"But during the first Global Freeze, I donned the armor and fought off against the Roidmudes the best I could." he said and pulls out a second driver, similar to Krim only this does not have an artificial intelligence. "I had help with ally's, but I can only go so far to destroy their bodies, but not their cores." he then looks at Chris. "I need someone like you to help me."

"... Me?" Chris points at himself.

 _"We chose you because of your history with having both Monster and Human as your parent."_ The artificial intelligent belt said as he turns to the new recruits. _"As such, you can bring peace back to both humans and monsters."_

"I get that when I signed up for all of this," The human processes through everything they had said. "But… what about you?" he gestures to his boss. "You could have worn the new armor from all of this… right?"

"True." Shinnosuke shakes his head. "But I'm getting old kiddo, I'm not in my prime as I used to be." he said as he takes off his suit jacket and tie. "Now, you girls go back upstairs and figure out the intelligents report of our carjacker." he said and cracks his neck. "Chris, you're staying here, it's back to training."

This caused the younger human to flinch back in surprise, eyes widened as he took a step back away from his boss. "Eh?"

"EH?!" For once, Ghoulia said something close to English… Japanese… whatever while Toralei shouted with her in unison at the sudden comment.

"I've seen how you fight." The boss said as he cracks his knuckles. "You got good punching, but we need to work on kicking, grappling then moving on to weapons." he then took his stance, waving a come here gesture with his front hand. "Come at me."

"B-B-But?"

"Just get over here and punch me!/ _Just get over there and punch him!"_ Shinnosuke and Krim uproar out loud, making the new human recruit flinch back in pure terror. The excitement of being a new student to Monster High had diminished away by total fear.

Chris blinked as he turned to the elevator, already seeing Ghoulia and Toralei inside as the latter pressed a button furiously for the sliding doors close shut. He turns to his boss, totally afraid as hell is about to come at him. "Meep."

-0-0-0-

As Heart and Brain walked inside of a cafe, they had taken a seat near the window area. They had already by a waitress, in which had given them fresh cups of coffee with cream and sugar.

"Hmm, this coffee is not that bad." Brain said after taking another sip.

"You see what I mean." Heart said as he takes a whiff of the aroma, then taking a sip with a pleasant hum in his throat. "Now, about the Kamen Riders?"

"Ah yes, like you said you killed the last one," Brian said as he pulls up the tablet, looking over the footage to see the black and red Kamen Riders standing side by side. "But it looks like he isn't as dead as we thought, and this one is sloppy." he points at the red one, letting out a sigh of disappointment and sits back in his chair. "They have taken down all three of our comrades."

"Hm…" Heart scratches his chin, looking out the window with a pondering look. "... Are there any Roidmudes nearby?"

Brain ponders for a moment, sitting back with his finger pointed to his head. A few seconds had past in which made him grin. "Yes…" he said and takes a sip of his coffee. "Roidmude numbers 023, 064, and 074 are presented."

"Well then," Heart then made a little grin on his face. "Looks like we're going to hunt this Kamen Rider."

-0-0-0-

Chris drove back home after his training with Shinnosuke back from police station. After today, he was enjoying life at school, but his mandatory duties as an officer had pulled him away to the serious job. Not to mention, as the duty of being a Kamen Rider as well. His training was not severe, only a free new bruises to add on to his list of injuries.

"Oh man, what a day." the human officer had parked his his car in the driveway, next to the van his father used to take to work while his mother is still at home, for she is on standby to finish unpacking the house. Chris turns off the engine and walked up to his door, unlocking it with his key and enters. "Mom, dad, I'm home." Chris sighs as he got back from the police station, however, he took a whiff of the delicious aroma filling the house as he enters. "Oh wow, did you make spaghetti?"

"We're in the kitchen." his mother said from the other room.

"Ok," the son of the monster stepfather and human mother. "Man I am starvin-." he stops himself as he enters the kitchen. The parents are already sitting next to one another within the square table, already on the wooden surface is a large bowl of pasta noodles, another with a bowl of vegetable sauce as next to it is a plate of turkey meatballs. However, the delicious food was not the cause of the human officer's paused actions. For he sees Toralei eating with his family, this shocked Chris so much he drop his backpack, having to point at the very Werecat at the table. "TORALEI?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!?"

"Oh, welcome home sweetie," Amanda spoke up with a bright smile on her face. "this young lady says she's your new partner at work"

The orange Werecat made sure she had gulped her food, allowing her to speak freely without anything in her food. "Yo!" she let out a small wave.

"But that doesn't explain why she's here in the first place?!" Chris said as he start to shake his pointed arm.

Alister turns to his stepson with a little smile. "Oh, she is going to be living with us for the time being."

"My-Stepfather-say-what-now?" Chris said as he drop his arms and making a 'huh' face, question marks had started hovering over his head with so much information already stuffing to his brain. "Ok, she is my partner," he waves his hands and gestures to the Werecat. "But she is a troublemaker, Toralei pulled a feather bomb at school and I chased her down to put her in the headmistress office!"

"Awe," Amanda sighs as she clap her hands together and made a smile. "Are you chasing this young ladies heart already?" she start making hearts fly up and pops away. "How romantic."

Chris immediately blushes up a storm, having his arms crossed into an X. "You don't know what your saying mom!"

The mother could not hold down her joy, her hand waving away at the comment as she held her smile. "Oh come on sweetie." she said and looks at the Werecat. "She's an orphan, we can't have her in an alleyway."

"I'm an officer of MONS too." Toralei wipes her lip and fingers with a napkin,sitting back on her chair with her arms crossed. "Plus I can pay rent."

"I can't believe this." Chris sighs as he drops his head. "What else is new?"

"Well, she is a great athletic student." Alister inputs his two cents in the conversation. "Her favorite sport is Baseball, smart, slight mischievous but a good heart too." he rethinks on what he said and smiles. "I think I see a bright future in the both of you."

"ARRRRGH!" Chris covers his ears, quickly grabbing his backpack and rushes upstairs to his room. "I'M GOING TO MY ROOM!" he left his his parents and his new… roommate in the kitchen, letting them hear the door slamming shut.

Amanda giggled from her sons frustration. "I remember what you acted the same thing when you first met me."

"I was a flustering fool." The Minotaur covers his face with his large hands.

A light bulb had lite up over Toralei's head, making a mischievous grin. "Oh, tell me more," she said with her elbows on the table with her hands resting her head. "Anything on Chris… like baby photos?"

"Oh I have them, be right back." Amanda stands up and walks over to get her photo album.

-0-0-0-

Chris locked the door of his room, letting out a frustrating sigh as he puts his bag next to his still unfinished bed, however, he made a mental note to finish his room this coming weekend. "What a day." he said taking off his jacket, grabbing the bottom part of his shirt and lifts it to reveal his bare upper body which still has bandages from yesterday's fight, as well some new ones from his new teacher. But his ears picked up a sound coming from his window, making him turn to see nothing… well except Clawdeen's house with her curtains close. "What was that?" he peeks out the transparent glass, only to find nothing which made him shrug. "Must be the neighbors' cat?" but his attention was turned to the curtain closed window, making him ponder for a second before turning around. "Looks like Clawdeen is asleep, maybe I'll talk to her in the morning." he walks to his dresser to find a pair of sleeping cloths. Chris was about to head to the bathroom to wash up… only to hear his mother talking from downstairs, probably the living room.

"And here's him wanting a cookie from the counter." Amanda's voice is overheard for her son to hear, making him ponder in what she is saying at all. "Oh, his favorite is chocolate chip, he'll do anything for one."

"Oh does it still work?" Toralei?... wait a minute…

"Oh yes every time," Alister voice is heard as well. "One time, Amanda wanted Chris to clean his room but she pull out a cookie and vosh, the room is clean." a few seconds passed in which made him chuckle. "Oh I remember this one, this is when we took him to his first trip to Gree-."

"Mom, Dad!" Chris quickly puts on his shirt. "DON'T TELL HER THA-AAAHHHH!" He fell down the stairs, tumbling down the steps as he sprawls on the ground floor. "...Ow..."

-0-0-0- five minutes earlier -0-0-0

In the house of the Wolf family, the third youngest wolf sister, Howleen, walked out of her room, well hers and her sisters room. A big family means minimal space, for Clawd, the eldest brother, took the attic, the little brothers have bunked with one another in one other room, as the sisters, Clawdeen and Clawdia, the eldest sister, roomed together. Unlike her second eldest sister, she has long pink dyed hair and slightly shorter due to her age. The girl's room is not too big or too small, there are two beds, one of which is a bunk bed, the other is a single but slightly larger along with two small desks and an overstuffed closet filled with clothes, shoes, jewelry… it is a pretty large list…

The second eldest is left alone as her spot is the bottom bunk, her sleep attire consists of regular pants and a shirt which is slightly torn by claw marks. She sighs as she finished her homework and stuffs the very textbook into her bag and stretches in place as she is sits up from studying. Clawdeen looked out of the window to see it is a full moon, but it is nothing, sure she would howl but the neighbors would most likely complain… again… but what interest her is the lights form a certain Normie's room lit up. Her ears perked and made her smile. Quickly looking around to find none of her siblings on site, she decided to walk to window and opens it up to look to find her human friend available to talk. "Hey Chris, how's w-." but she froze on the spot for her view to his room is very clear from the dark night. She could see him taking off his jacket first then pulling his shirt up from the bottom. Everything was as if in slow motion as Clawdeen could see the human's bare upper body slowly revealed. He had a slim yet muscular form, close to a four pack but not as impressive as her brother. But she can see the damage bruises and scars from yesterday's battle, as well new ones she is curious on where Chris had gotten them. But when he finally took off his shirt, she thought he was about to see her.

*SLAM!* *SHICK!*

Clawdeen made the right move, she quickly slammed the window closed shut and closed the curtains together, hoping the human did not see her watching him.

"Hey Clawdeen," Howleen came into the bedroom with a pillow under her arm as she is already wearing pajamas, hand-me downs from her eldest along with a nightcap. "Have you seen my- Huh?" the youngest sister sees Clawdeen holding the curtains closed tightly, now on her knees with her ears flustering wildly. "W-what happened?"

"N-NOTHING HAPPENED!" the second eldest moved faster than a speeding bullet, zooming herself to her bottom bunk bed, burying herself inside her sheets as her head is underneath her pillow. If anyone would look carefully, there is steam emitting from the very feather filled fabric.

"...Huh… weird…" The youngest shrugs and walks to the ladder to climb up.

However, a new set of footsteps walked into the room to reveal a long blond haired girl who is in her sleeping clothes with a toothbrush in an empty cup. This ghoul is the eldest of the Wolf siblings, Clawdia Wolf. A graduate from Monster High as well studying at a nearby Monster community college. "What's up?"

Howleen looks over as she flops herself on the top bunk. "I don't know, Clawdeen's been acting a little weird lately?"

Clawdia pauses for a moment, only to shrug and walks to her bed which is a slight mess filled with multiple textbooks. "Hm, let's leave her alone for a while," She sets most of the books aside and turns on a night lamp for a late night read to take one of them up and opens it. "She'll come around to tell us about her love interest."

That is until Clawdeen bursts from her spot to reveal her blushing furred cheeks, "I'M NOT IN LOVE!" barking at her eldest sister, but she caught herself and dives back into her bed.

"Trapped ya~." the first eldest said in a singsong voice with a satisfied smile.

The door to their room opened up to reveal Clawd in a white t-shirt and sweatpants as his own choice of sleep wear. "What happened, I heard s-?" the brother quickly dives in to close the door, he had stepped in a minefield.

"GET OUT!" the ghouls threw their pillows at the door, privacy much. Well, at least the walls of their house is more sound resistant than anyone would think for a family this large.

-0-0-0- The Next Morning -0-0-0-

The next morning had risen for New Salem, as of such, the day after from the big surprise for a human to be in a school of Monsters, as well a mysterious crime scene which remains to be question. But one step at a time for the human as he was brutally trained by his senior officer, shaping him to be a proper Kamen Rider and officer of law. On the bright side, he did reunite with some friends he had met on his first day, especially Clawdeen he had rescued, not to mention make new ones like Toralei.

Speaking of which, the annoying buzzing sound early in the morning at 7:00 a.m. indicating the very human's ICoffin alarm clock. Chris groans in his waking sleep, hearing his alarm coming from his phone to wake up for his second day of school. He had forgotten how annoying they are when was in his sixth grade before being pulled out when Alister came to his lives. The human tries to reach for the very smart device... only… he was unable to move. "Eh?" Chris blinks his eyes to be open, seeing his new surroundings in a horizontal view… ears?... hidden beneath his blanket… "A cat…?" his brain finally uploaded. He never owned a cat or any pet in the Bounds Family… eyes widened and feels the extra lump under his blanket moving and snuggling to his body. The human lifts the blanket up and out revealing Toralei Stripes sleeping with him in his bed...in his bed…cuddling closer to him as the warmth escaped from the tossed fabric.

"Don't move...too early…" she mutters, as she snuggles at his chest.

…

…

…

-0-0-0-0-0-

Clawdeen yawns and gets up, opening her eyes to see Clawdia fast asleep wearing headphones which is playing tapes from her college classes as well an open book covering her face. She knew her well she is studying really hard to achieve her dream to be a Dramatic Writer. The second eldest sister slid herself from her bed and drags herself to the closet, having a big family, she needs to be first in line for the bathroom. This is just a peaceful routine as usual for the Wolf Family… until…

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Clawdeen jumps in surprise as the Wolf sisters jumped from their beds and crash to the floor, this was a major wake up call for the second eldest however. Wait a minute, she knows that voice. She rushes to the window and opens it, having her hands on the very base of it as she sticks her head out to the outside world. "CHRIS," she voice held concern, hoping nothing had happened to him. "ARE YOU OK!?"

She hears a slight stumble, seeing her next door neighbor opening the window. At first the had caused her to blush but held her composure and listens to Chris's dilemma. "No I am not ok," he said quickly looking back and around, finding nothing in sight in his room. "I have a new housemate who snuck into my room and probably slept with me throughout the night!"

"What?!" There werewolf growls with building anger and jealousy. "WHO?!"

Toralei yawns, wiggling her way to the window and sees her new neighbor. "Oh, morning Clawdeen." the Werecat smiles slyly as she puts her head on her new partner/roommate's chest. "Are you getting ready for school."

"YOU!?" Clawdeen was about to jump out the window and would see she should make it to the other side… only to be caught by her sisters. "LEMME AT HER, LEMME AT HER!" she roars as the eldest grabs strongly on her wrists. "I'M GOING TO TEAR HER APART THE NEXT TIME I SEE HER!"

Clawdia struggles as she pulls her away from the window as Howleen held her legs, the youngest peaks out the window. "See you at school."

"I'M GONNA SHAVE THAT CAT!"

Chris blinks for the second. "What's up with her?" he said to himself as he scratches the back of his head.

"I don't know, maybe she's not a morning person?" Toralei stretches, her very loose and tiny clothing not protecting-.

"Ok, you!" The very human grabs her arm and drags her to the door which she complies to follow. "Go to your room and get ready for school!" Chris grabs her arm and pulls her to the hallway.

Toralei turns herself around, making her innocent look with her ears dropping down. "But can I use the restroom first?"

"... Ok fine, but make it quick!" Chris closes his door, leaving the Werecat to smile in glee. He slide on his door, making a loud sigh of already known exhaustion about to start. "Ugh, women." Then he hears a honk from his desk, he turn to see the Type Speed Shift-Car. The human may not speak or understand the very toy like device, but the movements and slight honking did mean to be teasing him with fits of giggle.

"Chris, what's that noise?" Amanda's voice is heard, making the human flinch and grabs the Shift-Car and stuffs it in his backpack.

"Uh, it's nothing mom!" Chris said trying to think of an excuse as he literally zips it up.. "It's just my alarm clock buzzing a repeat!"

"Oh okay, hurry up or you'll miss breakfast."

"Okay mom!" The son of a step-father Minotaur and human mother lets out a sigh of relief. "Let's hope the second day of school won't kill me."

-0-0-0-

Within a hidden location where, Heart and Brain are presented as they lounge and plan for their next plan of attack. However, patience is virtuous for the former as he decides to think of ways to battling this new Kamen Rider, and decides sketch on a large art book to get… creative. Brain however, decides to look further into this new rider… however he sense a rude awakening to look over past a few crates of abandoned equipment, revealing two punk men as well behind them is a very obessed human who seems to be carrying a heavy metal cylinder container. He plops it on the ground with a heavy thud, opening the top to reveal it was nothing but sweets and treats inside.

"HEART!" The very intruder uproars with glee, digging his hand into the very sugary contents and stuffs it inside his mouth. "BRAIN! IT'S BEEN TOO LONG!"

Brain revolts as he pulls his handkerchief and puts it over his mouth, looking at the very being with disgust. "This is a Roidmude?"

"Yes." Heart said as he is too busy sketching in his book, using the end to scratch the side of his head to ponder. "Roidmude Number 023," he turns to his intelligent ally with a grin which held a very devious plan. "He'll test out our new Rider, one way or another."

-0-0-0-

 **Subterra: Thank you all for your patience and reading this story, it means a lot to see all of you and reviewing the our hard work.**

 **Artzilla: *appeared as a hamster* fear my cuteness!**

 **Subterra: Oh, right, forgot we can do this? You know Blaze isn't here and we can't do this kind of skit without him right.**

 **Artzilla hamster: yeah, so… *walked out the door***

 **Subterra: Sorry buddy, another time. Anyway, as you can see we kind of mumble jumble the storyline form the original canon Drive Show.**

 **Artzilla: *walked back as normal* just message him, and the story will take some new twists and turns.**

 **Subterra: You know it's late at one, he's probably asleep.**

 **Artzilla: right, anyway, we'll feature you in the next one if you're reading this blaze.**

 **Subterra: Until then, we are working hard in the Kamen Rider stories, as well others, trust me, when you have a lot of ideas, you tend to get backed up and forget everything, not to mention our daily lives.**

 **Artzilla: and be everywhere, now, "THE MURRY" WILL MAKE HIS EXIT! *jump out of the room leaving a artzilla shape hole***

 **Subterra: … Anyways… This is everyone's late Christmas Gift and a Happy New Year. Remember. Review if you like this story-!**

 **Artzilla: -and follow this guy! He's amazing!**

 **Subterra: … Well, not without Artzilla and LegionnaireBlaze. I couldn't have gone far without them, again. Happy New Year!**


End file.
